Perfect Match
by fandomgirl88161
Summary: At Hogwarts everyone plays "Your bff finds your perfect match". Every girl wants to know who will win an entire week dating Harry Potter. What happens when Hermione, the cleverest girl of the school, has a chance of dating him? Will Ron choose her? Will Harry want her or he will reject the opportunity to get to know her? It's my first fanfic, pls R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

That was all everyone was talking about.

Every student from first to seventh year was discussing about it. For some it was just a game to pass their free time while others hoped that this would bring them closer to finding their soulmate. It was the new trend, just the new trend or was it?

At Hogwarts there were too little occasions where the whole school was interested in the same thing. Usually every student cared about what happened in their year. Rarely did they get interest in one particular event or activity. Now not only have they got interest, but they were all obsessing about it.

Well, most of them.

"Harry Potter" a loud voice shouted and every girl in the room cheered, secretly wishing they would end up being his perfect match.

"accompanying Ron Weasley" the boy continued and all those girls sighed disappointed.

It was the second week "Your BFF finds your perfect match" was being played.

A week ago a third-year Muggle-born introduced this game to his classmates. That was when chaos started. Within a day the game was so popular that the boy made a list where everyone who wanted to take part had to write his name on it. He made a second list too for those who wanted to be considered as perfect matches.

The game was simple. First of all, the person who wanted to discover who his perfect match is, enrolls and answers a couple of questions. Secondly, five students of the opposite gender (unless someone has signed up as gay) are called. They would have lots of similarities with the person's perfect match. Then, the person's best friend asks them a couple of questions in order to find who is more suitable. After three rounds and four rejections, one of the contestants will take the winning prize which is dating the person for about a week in order to see if they do really match.

Now it is Ron Weasley's turn. He and the one and only Harry Potter enter the room determined to find the ideal partner for Ron.

"Mate, I want you to be careful. Don't mess it up! "Ron told to his friend.

"And please don't let them talk about you and …. You know, your reputation and your accomplishments. I mean it is bad enough that I am nervous, there is no need to start talking about you while looking for MY perfect match. We all know who you are and what you have done but…."

"Don't worry, Ron. I will try not to screw this up. And no! There is no talking about me! But please try to relax. It's not your wife in there, for God's sake."

"I am relaxed. Totally, fully relaxed!" said Ron even though both Harry and he knew that this was not true.

* * *

"Bloody hell! Luna Lovegood? Luna? Weird Luna? How could you do that to me?" Ron asked completely shocked.

"I just think that she had the best answers. Even though she doesn't seem ideal for you I think that you would be a great match."

"I don't think so. But now we will have to figure this out since I am gonna date her for a freaking week" said Ron still complaining for his friend's choice.

"Oh stop being dramatic. And since you are so against it why didn't you use the save card to save one of the other girls and choose her to leave instead?" asked Harry with a big grin on his face.

"Because …. Hmmm" Ron started saying and Harry's grin was growing bigger and bigger.

"You know I am right so stop complaining about it and see how it goes. It is just a week after all."

Ron opened his mouth to say something but then he closed it and nodded.

"Okay, let's try this" said Ron sounding **NOT** excited at all.

* * *

Next day it was Harry's turn and even though he wouldn't admit it he felt kind of nervous. It wasn't like his was craving attention, for God's sake! Attention is all he's gotten since he was introduced to the magic world. Everyone was talking about how he managed to beat Voldemort when he was just one year old and in first year when he discovered who Quirrell really was and in second year when he found the Chamber of Secrets and so go on.

Of course, Harry thought that all his accomplishments were partly because he was lucky and partly because of the help of his loved ones.

If his mother hadn't sacrificed herself to save him he would definitely be dead today. As for all these years at Hogwarts? Without Ron he would have never managed anything at all. He has been great help. Although last year he had turned his back to Harry, there is no denying that he's a good friend. Sometimes his emotions and insecurities take over but after a while he realizes his mistakes. When you really need him, no matter what he will be by your side.

Dumbledore and Hagrid are two of the reasons why he's alive too. Whenever he needed them they have always been there, each one differently but with their only purpose to support him.

Harry Potter was a lucky boy.

_Debatable phrase_. If you consider what he's been through then there's no question that his luck sucks but Harry is grateful for having at least a few friends to have his back.

So now it is around eleven o'clock and Harry is unable to sleep. He keeps trying but he's failing. Tomorrow it was everything he could think about. He kept guessing who the candidates would be. Would they be tall? Blonde? Brunette? Kind? But most importantly would they be interest to meet him, to get to know **him**? HIM not the Harry Potter! **HIM! **

That was his problem. That was why he was anxious. Every day he would meet girls who want to date him. Sometimes they were throwing themselves at him trying to show him their interest. Every guy alive would be jealous of him.

Correction: Every guy alive**_ is_** jealous of him

But honestly? He is jealous of them.

He is tired of having to deal with their fake interest and mentally exhausted of having to reject every single girl and hearing them crying when they don't really know what they are missing. He had tried to explain to them they believe that they love him. Actually, some of them do but most of them…. Not at all.

They just want Harry Potter. Everyone wants Harry Potter but no one wants Harry.

* * *

"Nope" Harry whispered before he even opened his eyes. He could feel the sun passing through the curtains making its way to his eyes. And that's the beginning of a great day Harry thought while getting up and getting to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later he was cleaned, dressed and already heading to the Great Hall. When he arrived he saw his best friend sitting in the table, not eating. Strange. Ron was often the one leaving their dorm first because he could never wait to have breakfast. He wanted to eat. So him being here, not eating at all. Weird!

But it all made sense (kind of) when he saw who was sitting with him and a smile made its way to his face.

"Good morning" Harry said while taking his seat next to Ron.

"Good morning" replied Luna from across the table.

"So getting to know each other?" Harry asked both curious and happy about the sight in front of his eyes.

"Yep, why not?" Ron answered giving a smile to Luna.

Harry started eating while focusing on observing the strange duo. Believe it or not, he totally supported this relationship, either as lovers or as friends. You could sense it in the air that they had a special connection. At least, Harry could.

Soon it was time for their first class. Meaning Defence Against the Dark Arts, meaning Umbridge. This day is getting better and better.

Please note the sarcasm.

"6 o'clock" Harry reminded Ron before leaving to go to class.

"6 o'clock what?" Ron asked completely oblivious

"The game"

"What game?"

Harry looked him with an "are-you-dumb?" look but Ron just shrugged.

"Will you find my perfect match or not?" an impatient Harry asked.

"Oh yeah of course. I will be there!" Ron answered while running to catch up with Luna and walk her to class.

Ron seemed to like spending time with Luna. Although, yesterday he didn't even want to hear about her, today something has changed. Maybe he decided to give her a chance and try to get to know her better.

Harry was happy about his friend but he couldn't overcome that little part of his which was jealous. He wasn't jealous of Ron, he was jealous of the experience, of feeling normal.

_Same old crap_ Harry thought

_You are never gonna be normal! Get over it and move on!_

* * *

05.30 p.m.

The day had passed without incidents. He tried and might as well achieved being calm during Umbridge's lesson. After having being punished multiple times he wouldn't give her the joy to torture him even more. Of course if she started insulting him again there would be nothing stopping him from insulting her back. But not today.

It was a good day.

No Snape, no detention, no trouble.

A good day.

Harry kept thinking

It was a good day

Trying to persuade himself that it would be a good day after an hour too.

15 minutes later Ron showed up. Next to him was Luna and they seated next to Harry waiting for the boy (a friend of the third-year who had come up with the idea) to shout Harry's name.

Into the 'waiting' room, which was actually a classroom that no one used, there were a lot of girls (same as yesterday) waiting to see if they would be lucky enough to be one of the five girls who would fight for Harry Potter.

Finally after some too long minutes and after Harry's anxiety started showing off his name was called.

"Ron Weasley accompanying" and suddenly the room was silent. Everyone was holding their breath.

Oh, how much did Harry **hate** this?

"Harry Potter" the voice said and everybody started cheering.

Harry stood up along with Ron entering the classroom where he would find his supposed perfect match. When he got inside he saw some seventh-year students and the little third-year Michael, the star of the school. Second to Harry Potter of course.

"Here are the rules" one of the seventh-year students said

"Right now 5 girls are called. All of them will compete to become Harry's girlfriend of the week. They will be three rounds.

1st round: Questions

The girls will be asked questions by Ron. After they have answered, Ron will have two points to give to the girls who have the best answers whereas Harry has one.

2nd round: The biggest fear

The girls will need to explain their biggest fear and what the reason behind it is. Ron will choose by himself who goes and who still has a chance of dating Harry Potter for a week.

3rd round: Surprise Round

This round will determine the winner.

After the first round two girl will be leaving, leaving three on the game. After the second, there will be two girls left and the last one will tell us who wins …. Harry.

In the second round you do have a save card which you can use to save the girl your friend has chosen to leave"

"Any questions?" They young boy asked.

They boys nodded no, so he headed to his chair in the other corner of the room.

When Harry didn't see the girls getting inside he started feeling even more anxious. Yesterday everything was much quicker. What's wrong today?

"Sorry" the same boy told him

"But one of your possible matches was not in the room so they have to find her"

"Oh" Harry said unable to say something.

"Okay"

"We have her" someone said.

"Okay let's begin" the same boy instructed the his classmates

_He must be the presenter_ Harry thought

"Here are our girls"

**"****Cho Chang" **

Same year as his, Ravenclaw, Cedric's ex-girlfriend. Harry had a flirt with her last year but it didn't end up well.

**"****Lauren Martin" **

'Fangirl' Harry thought once he saw her. She was brunette with blue eyes which were focusing on him and only him. She was pretty but he could clearly see her adoration for him, actually his reputation, in her eyes. CRAP!

**"****Lavender Brown" **

A Gryffindor from his year. Nothing too special. She was the typical girl, interested in fashion, magazines and boys. Ginny, Ron's sister, had once considered matching her with him. He tried but he quickly understood that they didn't have much in common.

** "****Sasha Acker"**

A Ravenclaw girl. Straight A's student. Top scores in every class. The third or fourth best of the school. That's all Harry knew about her but he couldn't deny that she was kind of pretty. Blonde long hair, big brown eyes. _Why not?_ Harry thought

**"****Hermione Granger"**

The last girl was clearly out of breath. She was breathing heavily and her cheeks were a little pink. _She must have been the one who wasn't here _Harry immediately thought.

"So, shall we start?" the presenter (that's how Harry decided to call the seventh-year boy) asked.

* * *

Author's Notes

That's the first story I publish. EVER!

I am a little anxious but to be honest I don't think that many people will read it. I can't even believe that anyone could read it. I would love to hear your opinion about the story. Maybe leave a review to help me? I am clearly not a professional, I just want to share my love for this ship.

I have read a lot of fanfictions which have given me so much joy and I hope that someone will like my stories too.

English is not my mother tongue, so I guess that there will be a few mistakes which I didn't realize.

P.S.: I just wanted to mention that it takes place in their fifth year. I tried to show it but I want to be clear about it.

Please, don't be too harsh. Go easy on me!

Please leave a **REVIEW** to know what you think about the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the characters. Just the story.

The process was the same as yesterday. But not for Harry!

Everything was too slow today!

A boy had to give each of the girls black boards to write their answers and he had to explain the game to them too. He also talked about how this is just a game and nothing more. Rejection doesn't mean anything. The girls nodded to show agreement but you could see that all of them were determined to win. Well, not all of them.

Hermione seemed pretty uninterested if you asked Harry. She was observing the place but not once did she look at him. It was like he should **earn** her attention.

After a while the girls sat in their chairs and the game finally started.

"You all know him" started Ron.

"Actually, everybody knows him." _Gee, thanks Ron_ Harry thought

"But today we will find who between you, is his perfect match"

"Firstly, Harry introduced yourself" Harry could clearly see how (TOO) MUCH his best friend liked the kind of power he had right now.

"So I am Harry. Harry Potter. I-" but before he could start, sighs interrupted him. Specifically, Lauren's sighs.

"I like simple things." He continued.

"Getting to know each other, hang out and then we can see. Thank you all for coming, by the way" he said with a small smile.

"Okay, now it is your turn, girls to introduce yourselves. You could use a pick-up line or something like that which reflects your way of thinking"

After a minute the girls flipped their boards.

First one, Cho saying "I am Cho. You may not be perfect but I am sure that your weirdness matches mine. Give it a chance? "

"Why not?" Harry replied politely while his mind was clearly saying NO.

Next was Lauren saying "I am Lauren and right now I am chasing my dreams but be careful, don't come close I bite" she said and her hungry look made Harry cringe.

Then Lavender "I am Lavender and I know we can be friends. Meet me at the Hall to get to know me?" she asked winking at him.

Oh my god!

Sasha's turn then "I am Sasha and I work hard to achieve my goals. But let's try this. With me you never lose." she said smiling

And lastly Hermione's turn "I am Hermione. I like books and learning. Why not hang out?" she asked simply.

"So shall we start?" Ron asked too excited. Harry seeing the big smile on his face made a mental note to talk about it in one of the breaks. There will be breaks, won't they?

"First question" said Ron

"Would you be willing to let Harry copy your homework whenever he wants?"

"What?" Harry asked quietly not expecting this question at all.

Ron turned his head and faced him.

"I am gonna find you a girl, mate" he said determined.

"So let me see your boards"

First one, Cho says "Yes as long as he gives me snacks"

Then, Lauren saying "Anything for you. Everything for you"

_What the heck?_ Harry thought

Lavender was next "Yes of course, as long as he did it for me too."

Then Sasha "Yes but not all" she answered simply.

_Good answer_ Harry thought

_She seems nice _

Last but not least Hermione flipped her board. A well-written **NO** was written in the middle of it.

"Why not?" Ron asked curiously.

"I could help him with it but I don't think giving him the answers will benefit him"

_Kinda right, at least she offered her help _

"I like that" Ron said and shocked Harry even more. Who is this boy and what has he done to his best friend? The Ron he knows would never pass the opportunity to copy his homework rather than done it. And he would hardly agree with working hard to achieve.

"So" Ron started

"I will give one of my points to Hermione because I like the fact that she will push him to become better and the other one to Sasha who was willing to give him her homework but not all." He said clearly happy with his decision.

"What about you, Harry?"

"I think I am going to give my point to Sasha" he said quietly

"I have the same opinion on this matter with her" he continued

"Now, second question"

"What would you do if he came back from practice and he was totally exhausted?"

The girls started writing their answers down.

"Let's flip those boards" Ron said once again

Cho answering first "I would make him take a bath, sorry. Then whatever he wants"

After her, Lauren wrote "Massage" and Harry wanted to stand up and get out of the room. Instead he gave her a forced smile.

"I don't think that's what he would need" Ron said

Lavender saying "He knows what he needs, I will help him"

Then Sasha answering "He can come to me for everything"

Hermione lastly answered "Cleaning spell to make him comfortable and then an easy talk to relax"

"Good one" Ron said clearly liking on Hermione.

"So I am giving my first point to Lavender because she seemed willing to be there for him and the other one to Hermione 'cause I really liked her way of dealing with the situation."

"I will give my point to Hermione 'cause I think that would be really helpful" he said sending her a small smile.

She replied back with the smallest smile he had ever seen. Polite yet distant.

"Next question."

"Would you ever change something in you for Harry?" he asked.

_Oh that it is a pretty intense question_

Harry didn't really know what to expect. He didn't know what he wanted the answers to be. There was not a right or wrong reply to this, even though he believed that Lauren was capable of making him cringe even more.

The answers were written and the boards were flipped.

"Depends on what he asks" Cho answers

_Good answer_ Harry immediately thought quite surprised.

"Is that even a question? YES" Lauren answered, while her board was filled with small and big hearts.

_No change in her behavior_ Harry thought

"I don't think that's the right approach but let's move on" Ron said soundly more professional than Harry has even heard him.

"Will he be willing?" Lavender answered simply giving him the option to choose.

"Maybe yes, maybe not" Sasha's board read and Harry for the first time felt an interest from her towards him.

_That was good, right?_

"I am willing to compromise" Hermione wrote lastly.

_Compromise? Okay, I guess_ Harry thought not exactly fond of the idea.

_Does she think I am gonna force her to change or what? _

"So it's time for me and Harry to give our points. I think I will give both of my points to Hermione because in a relationship, compromising is everything."

"Lavender, I don't think your answer was the best for Harry because he needs someone who takes control when it is needed. Having to make every decision won't help him at all. The same goes for you Sasha, you were pretty unclear and you didn't really answer the question"

"Ohh, I understand" Sasha answered not bothered at all.

"Now I think I'm gonna give my point to Cho because I agree with her completely. It depends on what the other asks and the way he does it" he said giving her a smile not forced at all. Cho returned the smile and Harry could suddenly remember why he had liked her last year.

"So let's move. We have three questions until this round comes to an end." The presenter said clearly wanting to get this over.

"Would you like to be famous? In what way?"

_Ron must have put a lot thought into this _

Harry started feeling a little guilty because although he really cared about Ron's perfect match, nothing could compare to the interest Ron has shown in his.

"I would like to be known as the best female seeker" Cho replied her eyes shining with determination.

_We do have things in common _

"I crave to perform on stage. Have the crowd cheering for me" Lauren said then.

_Craving for attention _

But Harry, being Harry, couldn't help thinking that something had made her crave attention. Do her parents mistreat her or do they just ignore her?"

"I would just like to be famous. I don't care about the reason" Lavender answered

"Hmm" Ron murmured unable to keep himself.

"I'd like to become a historian. Learn the history of the Wizarding and the Muggle World. Maybe even teach?"

_Simple but nice _

"I want to prove equality"

"What do you mean by it?" Ron asked clearly interested. Hermione was really the one who had managed to capture his attention.

"Every creature should have the same rights as the other ones. Who says that we are better than house elves or giants? What makes us better?"

That was the first time she had spoken so loudly and Harry could see the passion she had. He could see the flame she was hiding. The way she expressed it, the way she believed in it made him want to participate to her long race. She wanted it and he could see that she would most likely achieve it or fight for it until she falls once and for all.

"Wow" Ron said.

_She's the girl for him._ Ron thought being sure that she was the one.

If it was up to him he would stop the process and he would just give her to Harry. End of discussion!

"So I am gonna give my one point to Hermione. I can't help being impressed by her goal. And the other one to Cho, because we are fans of Quidditch" Ron said a big smile on his face cheering loudly.

"I am between the two too." Harry then added unable to make a decision.

"Probably, Cho" he said then

Ron shot him a look full of questions but Harry wasn't willing to answer them. As for Hermione, she seemed socked as well with his decision.

_Quidditch over Equality? _Hermione thought disappointed in his decision.

_What person choose a sport over a social problem? _

"Now" Ron said

"Let's move on to the next question"

"How would you react to Harry's mood swings?"

The girls seemed a little confused but they quickly got over it and started writing into their boards.

First one, Cho said "I would be understanding, whatever he needs"

Lauren then" I will help him, every minute of every day"

"Aren't you afraid that he would feel overwhelmed?" Ron asked unable to suppress his curiosity.

"Hmm. I don't think so" she answered him, eyes on Harry.

"I have the best tips. Snack and sleep"

"Ohh trust me that would definitely work" Ron told her laughing.

Before Harry was able to correct him, he added

"For me"

Then Lavender answered "Provide him help"

"Stand by his side. RESPECT him" Sasha wrote on her board impressing both Harry and Ron.

Last but not least, Hermione answered "Depends on the change and the frequency "

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked her, somewhat challenging her.

He really couldn't understand her. _What's her problem?_

One minute she was happy and nice and the other one it was like she wanted to disappear. Like she was flying into the air and suddenly falling to the ground.

"What I mean is that I won't let anyone control my life with his mood swings. I will help however I can but there is always a limit, isn't it?"

Hermione seemed irritated now. She didn't like to be doubted. And certainly not by Harry Potter.

"Yes, I get that" Harry said

_I am surprised you did, actually _Hermione immediately thought

"But" Harry continued

_Too good to be true _

"Don't you believe that we should do everything for our closest people, our friends and family?"

"Of course, but there are always limits. A wife could sacrifice herself to save husband in a fire, for example, and she could also being beaten by her husband and refuse to talk to the authorities. In these cases, she is 'protecting' him, does he deserve it? Does she deserve to live like that?" Hermione said clearly and loudly wanting to be heard.

"I can see why you say that. But that's different"

"No, it's not. Whatever happens I would be near to the person who needed me. I would encourage him and support him but I expect for myself to stop if the situation is off limits."

"Meaning?" Harry asked wanting to understand her way of thinking.

"Meaning that if someone suddenly became really angry and yelled, broke objects or attempted to hit me, I would immediately stop. He wouldn't deserve it."

"You took it to the extremes" Harry commented.

"Yeah, I did. But these situations do happen"

You could feel the tension between them. Their eyes were searching each other's wanting answers, the hidden meanings. They were trying to understand one other without revealing much about themselves. Their intense glances, it was like hide and seek. But who was really hiding and who was seeking?

"So" Ron interrupted them

"I will give my first point to Cho and my second point to Sasha" he said without even justifying his options.

"I will give mine to Sasha as well" Harry added, breaking eye contact with Hermione only for a second to flash a smile at Sasha's direction.

"Last question" announced Ron

"This will determine the two girls who will leave and the other three who will make it to round 2"

"What do you think about private space?" Ron asked, shocking Harry once again with the interest he had shown.

_Clever question _

It was known that Harry needed his space. He needed time to think, to adapt to a new situation. Whoever is with him needs to respect that but she also needs to know when to talk to him. Because no matter how many times has he denied, he needs company and help.

Cho flipped her board, saying "It is a necessity. Everyone should get some moments alone."

After her, Lauren answered "I will be there and I will step aside if he needs it"

_Wow_ Harry thought. Not expecting her reply at all.

Lavender then said "I believe that he should share everything that he feels. Relationships are based on trust"

"Yeah but" Ron murmured

"What if he needs some time alone to figure some things out?"

"We could figurate them out together"

"Every single time?"

"No, but usually" she smiled sweetly at both of them.

Harry didn't agree with her but he kind of understood her. She would like to know what's going on in her boyfriend's life. She needed a relationship, she needed to be with someone fully. But on the other hand, there are some things that Harry would prefer to keep to himself.

Sasha then showed her board which said "For me personal space is necessary and undoubtable. He can take as long as he wants"

Harry liked that answer and he had really started to like Sasha. She seemed nice and light-hearted. She looked willing to discuss with him or hang out, without any other promises. Plus, her smile was cute.

Hermione's board, lastly, said "People need personal space but they need company too. It depends on the situation"

"Okay. Now it is time to give our final points" Ron said clearly excited.

He could use to it.

"I will give my final two points to Hermione and Lauren. I do believe in personal space but there are some situations where people need a friend by their sides"

"I think I will give my point to Sasha. When somebody wants space, you give him space"

"First round is over" the presenter announced

"The girls with the least points are….."

Harry looked at them already knowing the answer. What?

He had counted the points.

"Lauren and Lavender"

"I am sorry but that's the end for you here"

"It's okay" Lavender smiled disappointed.

Lauren seemed lost. Tears had started to make their way to her cheeks and she tried to stop them. She quickly placed a fake smile to her face as if nothing happened. Each of the girls approached Harry and gave him a small hug.

"Guess we will talk" Lauren said completely recovered from the shock, winking at him.

"Sure, we could be friends" replied Harry, hoping that he would manage to avoid that meeting.

"Alright, let the Second Round begin" the presenter yelled clearly excited once the girls had left the room.

* * *

Author's Note

Thank you all so much for the follows and favourites. When I saw it I was so shocked. It was unbelievable.

So the story continues, Lauren and Lavender are out. Who of the three girls will be able to win Ron's heart to get to Harry? : )) Stay tuned to find out!

After having read the second chapter too many times, I realized I may have made Lavender a little bit OOC but I just need her to be like that for the story.

As for the updates, I am not sure when I will be able to post but I will try my best. Please write me a** review** if you like it because it gives me so much energy. I love it even more when I know that other people enjoy it too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry didn't like the second round. It was too personal, too intervening. There were some things that people want to keep to themselves. But it is not always respected.

The worst thing is that it is not even clear. When you have decided to participate, there is no announcement, no warning that you will have to face a… _Boggart._

Your worst fear will be known to the world and you will have to explain it. No matter what you say, that is a cruel thing. Your most painful or embarrassing memory will be analyzed and you will be criticized for it.

Utterly cruel…..

"Let's start" the presenter said.

Before Harry could nod yes, Hermione asked "What's the second round about? What are we going to do?"

By her question Harry knew that she was unaware of what she had to deal with. She seemed a little anxious. You could see in her eyes that she felt nervous. No fear, just nervousness. Considering the fact that all this time she was pretty calm, Harry was actually concerned about her. _What if she didn't want to share her biggest fear?_

Hermione waited patiently for an answer but no one gave her one.

There was a lot of noise and no one paid attention to her. They were all giving instructions trying to carry a big wardrobe into the room.

Once Hermione's eyes met the wardrobe, the realization hit her. Her breathing was suddenly unstable and her eyes drifted away. But only for a moment, after that she was normal again. If Harry hadn't been paying so close attention to her, he would never have seen the sudden panic that overcame her.

The other two girls must have been informed because none of them reacted strangely. Of course, it was obvious that they weren't happy about the fact that they had to explain their biggest fear. Especially Cho although she looked prepared, she seemed concerned and maybe a little scared at the same time.

"As you knew or you just figured out" the presenter said looking at Hermione.

"You will face a boggart, your biggest fear" he simply said.

"Then you will explain us the meaning behind it and the reason why it scares you so much."

Harry and Ron were instructed to step aside. They sat at one corner of the room while the girls sat at another. The wardrobe was in the middle waiting for the first girl to open it.

Cho made the first step reluctantly. She knew what her biggest fear was, of course she knew but she didn't want to face it. Honestly, she has been refusing to face it for so long that it has become a part of her. Maybe it was time.

She opened that wardrobe and she came face to face with him. The _thing_ that killed her boyfriend, the one and only Lord Voldemort was alive in front of her eyes. And he was smiling. He was smiling to show her how much he had enjoyed killing him.

She looked at him and she wanted to kill him. She wanted to make him feel her pain. If he could even feel. But being there standing across him. She could take it, she could deal with this because he was not the one she was afraid to face.

She could see him anytime, he was alive after all. And she wanted to fight him. She needed to have a chance to end his life just like he had ended Cedric's.

And that was when Cedric approached her. The person she loved most in this world was alive in front of her eyes. She looked at him and he could see that he was in pain. Dead yet devastated. He hadn't found peace as much as she had prayed for him. He hadn't become happy or relaxed. He was suffering, she could feel the pain he was feeling and she wanted to take it from him but she couldn't. He was damaged, he was dead and he was worse than ever.

Tears started running from her eyes. Her arms having a mind of their own wanted to take him into her embrace and never let him go. She had to say goodbye. She had to close that chapter of her life. She had to let him rest at peace, once and for all.

She took her wand and she quietly whispered "Riddikulus" while Cedric was transforming to a smiling clown. The clown was making some little children laugh at his gestures.

Cho laughed at the sight in front of her, knowing that Cedric was not suffering anymore. He was laughing like those little kids or like her. Or maybe he was making other people laugh just like he used to do with her.

When the boggart disappeared, everyone was quiet. No one knew what to say. Harry wanted to apologize to her for making her deal with her biggest fear in front of a whole classroom. He knew that he wasn't totally his fault but she had seen Cedric again because of him. For a simple game, she had to feel so much pain.

"He was the most important to me. Always taking care of me and looking after me. He managed to make me laugh even when I was at my worst. We had a special connection." Cho said more at herself than anyone else.

"I guess I don't have much to explain. He was my boyfriend and I loved him. He died. He was _murdered_ _by Voldemort._"

Everyone at the room looked at her strangely, like she was a crazy person. She was saying what everyone was denying. She stated the phrase that everyone refuses to believe. She was talking about Voldemort's rebirth.

For most people that was not even questionable. They were sure that Harry Potter was a liar who was craving attention. They were afraid to look to it. They were just refusing to listen. But at Hogwarts, there were students who had believed him. They were people who were persuaded. But honestly, they weren't many.

Most of them just ignored what he said. Especially the girls of the school. They were just interested in his reputation and his wealth. And the fact that he was a Quidditch player was an extra bonus.

"Seeing him unhappy is my biggest fear"

"I hope, I _want to believe_ that even though he died he is happy in the afterlife"

"I am sure he is" Harry reassured her

"He deserves to be"

Cho nodded thanks at his direction while taking her sit next to the other girls.

Harry really hated what they were doing to her. He hated what they were doing to every 'Cho'. They were intruding her privacy for a meaningless game.

After Cho, it was Sasha's turn. Sasha didn't seem so anxious. She approached the wardrobe confidently only stopping right in front of it. Then she opened it quickly facing _herself_.

She seemed a little older and in front of her, there were hundreds of letters. The older form of herself started opening the letters. The first one was from their headmaster, Dumbledore announcing to her that she had failed all her tests and that she was being expelled of the school. The second one was from her dream university which was sadly announcing that she hadn't had the qualifications to study there. She opened every single later while hot tears were running from her eyes.

Some were from her friends or her relatives telling her that they didn't want her in their lives. She was just awful. The last one was from her mum, writing with big letters "I knew you would be a failure".

The younger Sasha was almost in tears seeing her older self, failing at every area of her life. She saw herself ending up alone having done nothing in her whole life. She saw herself being a complete _failure_.

She took her wand and yelled "Riddikulus".

The boggart was transformed to an elderly woman with green hair riding a red unicorn. Sasha laughed at the sight of the old woman riding the animal and the boggart once again disappeared.

"I don't want to end up a disappointment. I am afraid I will be useless and no one will really want me in their lives. I am afraid that I will not succeed in nothing." Said Sasha clearly determined not to let that happen.

"Why is that?" the presenter asked her

Sasha looked at him and then at Harry. She considered not answering but she knew that this is the explanation part. And she had to explain.

"I guess I feel like I am not good enough. My parents were always commenting on things they wanted me to do or improve. I am an excellent student but I am still forth in the school and as for my friends, I don't think that I am important to them. They wouldn't really miss me if I changed school."

Sasha made her way to her chair looking everyone in their eyes. She was walking proudly not ashamed at all. Harry was really impressed by it. Most people would stare at the ground and they would feel bad about their confession but she believed in herself and she was proud of who she was.

Lastly, it was Hermione's turn. She stood up from her chair and approached the wardrobe. She walked slowly but calmly towards it. She opened it and step aside.

And there was darkness. Just darkness, at first. Then, it slowly started raining, heavy drops were falling from the ceiling on Hermione's cheeks. She didn't make any movement. She was standing still feeling the rain hitting her body with more and more pressure by the minute.

Suddenly a desperate scream was heard expressing pain and desperation. Right before the scream ended, a red light appeared making everyone feel like they were in a horror movie.

Hermione hold on her wand tight. She moved it slowly but confidently whispering "Riddikulus"

She didn't even flinch while fighting her biggest fear. She was determined to end this. She was done.

The light became a big red hat inside of which there were many small bunnies. The bunnies got outside of the hat and kept making weird faces at her. Hermione looking at them, she couldn't help but laugh. When her laugh was heard at the classroom, the bunnies started disappearing until they were all gone.

No one talked for a while. They were all silent, waiting for Hermione to explain her fear.

"So what's your biggest fear?" the presenter asked clearly impatient.

"I am afraid of the storms" she answered looking him at his eyes.

"What about the red light or the scream?" he asked again, unsatisfied with her answer.

"As I said I am afraid of the storms. When it's raining, bad things are more likely to happen. For example car accidents happen more easily because some drivers are unable to concentrate or control the car."

The presenter was clearly not done. He wanted to make her talk more. He wanted all of it. He was standing there silent giving her the message verbally.

_You are not getting away from this, no time for secrets._

"When I was a little" Hermione continued

"I had once got lost during a horrible storm. I was walking for hours trying to find my parents. I was screaming and yelling for them but they couldn't hear me. They found me after 5 hours of searching in a dark road in our neighborhood. Since that night I am afraid of storms and what they might cause us" she told him challenging him to ask her more.

Then Hermione turned her back to the presenter and walk back to her chair next to Sasha.

Harry was feeling really guilty. These three girls had just participated to a game. And instead of having fun, they were made to explain their biggest fear.

"So, time for Ron to choose" the presenter announced wanting to get this over.

Now it was Ron's turn to feel guilty. How would he make a choice between these three girls? Each one was special, each one had her one demons but who was the right choice?

Ron felt really bad for having to do this. _He didn't like his position anymore._

He understood how hard it must have been for Harry yesterday. Although the girls hadn't had so sirius (see what I did there?) fears. They were afraid of insects or getting rejected by their crush. Except from Luna,_ she_ was_ just_ different.

Ron was observing each one of the girls. He was looking at them intensively try to figure out who was the best choice. Deep down he knew that he didn't want to make Hermione leave. She seemed something else. She seemed _suitable_ for Harry.

"The three of you are honestly great and I am having a really hard time to choose." He told them somewhat apologizing to them.

"But Cho, the game ends here for you" he said smiling at her.

"It's not because I don't think that you are not right for Harry. I just believe that your timing is off and you really need time for yourself to heal" Ron encouraged her.

Cho nodded understandingly.

"Harry if you want you have the chance to use your safe card" the presenter announced.

Harry didn't know what to do. He knew that Ron was probably right about the wrong timing but he was looking at Cho's brown eyes and she was so hurt. He wanted to make her feel better, make her laugh.

Honestly, Harry had no longer feelings for Cho but right now he needed to take her close to him and protect her. He need to show her that people will care, that she will recover from Cedric's death.

"I think I will use the save card" he said looking at the girls

Now it was Harry's time to decide.

Sasha or Hermione. Who stays and who leaves?

"Hermione" he said

"I think that the game ends here for you"

"I am sorry. It's nothing personal. I just—"he said giving her a smile which she happily returned.

Ron looked at him shocked. His eyes had become big as the size of omelets, he couldn't believe in his ears.

"Are you serious?" Ron asked Harry quietly but not discreetly at all.

Harry nodded yes not wanting to talk about it. Ron, on the other hand, was not willing to let that go easily.

"Hermione? You chose_ her_ to leave?"

"She was your match, mate"

Hermione was way calmer than Ron. She was totally relaxed and even a little happy about it.

"Okay" she said

"Nice to meet you all" she told them and made her way to leave.

"We can hang out, right?" Harry asked her, actually interested in getting to know her a little better.

"Sure" she replied while getting outside of the room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

Author's Notes

First of all thank you for all the favourites and follows. :)))

I am not sure I wrote correctly the scenes with the boggarts. I mean it is supposed to be one thing and not a whole scene but I had to change it to be more suitable for the story. Moreover, Molly Weasley sees the bodies of all her family members, including Harry Potter. So in my defense, the scene can change. I just believe that I took it to the extreme. For any questions or comments please write a review to inform me.

SHOCK! Harry chooses Cho over Hermione. But don't worry for out ship, it will happen. And believe me it will be worth it.

As for Ron I think that he is a little OOC but I just want to make him supportive of the ship. Harry is also a little different but let's say that he doesn't have a certain witch by his side to make him more rational.

Lastly, did you notice that something is up with Luna? What's her boggart and what she is most afraid of? Most importantly what has she been through? I have a few ideas about it but I am open to any suggestion. Especially about her boggart.

Please leave a **REVIEW**. It gives me so much energy to write for each one who enjoys the story. Thanks again :)))

See ya next chapterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

With Hermione leaving, it was time for the third and final round. The presenter ordered a five-minute break to let everyone relax for a little and get prepared.

Both of the girls decided to go outside and take some free air. They seemed a little out of place after dealing with the thing that scares them the most. They were clearly affected by it. Harry, being Harry, wanted to make sure that they were okay.

"Hey" he told them right before they exited the room.

"Hey" they said back.

"Are you okay?" He asked sounding concerned about them.

"I am sorry you had to face something like this." He whispered then having the need to apologize to them.

"It's not your fault." Sasha reassured him.

"Yeah. You have no reason to feel sorry, Harry" Said Cho.

Harry nodded not persuaded at all. He was still thinking about what he could have done to prevent this. Maybe he shouldn't have participated at all in this game.

"Plus, we are just fine now." Cho said wanting to prove her point when she saw Harry doubting it.

"Right?" she asked Sasha.

"Of course" Sasha answered.

"Don't worry, Harry." She said giving him a smile.

"Well, we should go outside now if we want to make it on time. We have a contest, you know!" Cho said laughing.

Harry was relieved to hear her laughing. That meant that she was good now, maybe better than before. Harry knew from experience that are certain things with which you gave to deal. And when you manage to win them, you feel in harmony.

"Oh really, you do?" Harry asked pretending that they weren't actually competing_ for_ him.

"Well. Good luck to both of you." He continued.

"Thanks, Harry" the girls told him smiling at him.

When the girls got outside, Ron approached Harry ready to talk to him. Harry already knew what Ron would said and he certainly knew his biggest question. A question to which he had no answer.

_Why had he chosen Hermione to leave? _

"Harry, did you really do what you did? I can't believe you chose Hermione to leave. I am trying to understand the reason why but I can't. Enlighten me, please?" Ron said and you could see that he was actually curious about it. He honestly had no idea. What he didn't know was that Harry hadn't either.

"Look mate, I did it for Cho."

"Oh no! Is it because you have feelings for her? Because I thought that you got over her last year."

"No, I don't have feelings for her anymore. I just saw her so devastated that I had to do something to show her that things will get better. I don't feel sorry for her, I just want to give her hope."

"Okay, I get it mate, I understand this but what about Hermione?" Ron asked.

"To be honest she seemed _elsewhere_. I mean I was never even sure that she was my perfect match. You were."

"She just was different. She wasn't looking at me, she was observing me closely. Not my appearance, she was looking for something else, something deeper. One other thing that was unexpected and quite rare might I add is that she didn't even once mentioned dating. She was treating me to become her friend, not her boyfriend."

"That's good, right? I thought that's what you wanted." Ron stated truly confused.

"Yeah but I don't know. I made a choice and I think it is the right one. We don't have much in common and I am not sure it would work out. Plus it seemed as though she didn't even want to try."

"Whatever you want, okay? I just thought that she was suitable for you but the choice is yours. If you say that it wouldn't work out then I believe you."

"Yeah." Harry replied lost in his own thoughts.  
"She confused me, mate. One moment she was smiling and the other she seemed like she wanted to get the heck out of here."

"Harry, you made a decision. Stick with it! The game is not over yet. We still have to find your perfect match" Ron said smiling at him.

"Yeah, you are right. Let's go" Harry said ready to find _her_, his perfect match.

"And be careful, Ron" Harry told him.

"Don't worry I will know who to choose when the time comes." Ron said wishing that this would be true.

* * *

The third round was the surprise round, so everyone was waiting to know the task that would determine the winner. The girls had entered the room and they were now sitting on their chairs talking quietly to one another. They were making small talk to feel less anxious.

"So it's time for the last round. The one who will show us the winner." The presenter said as if they didn't know it.

"So in the third round the girls…."

Everyone was holding their breath and the room was completely quiet. Harry was thinking a thousand possible tasks but none of them made sense even in his mind.

"will choose a song to sing to Harry."

_Unfair_ Harry instantly thought

_What if someone sucks at singing? _

"But we are not interested in the way you sing or how high you can sing. We want a song which will have to do with you and Harry or your future relationship" he said then to the girls.

The girls nodded relieved, already searching a suitable song in their minds.

"So I will give you ten minutes to think a song which expresses what you want and how you feel towards this relationship."

"When you find and sing your songs, Ron will have to ask you some questions and then he will make a decision. It's important to understand that the lyrics matter way more than the way you sing."

* * *

These ten minutes were too slow. He didn't have anything to do. He was just sitting there watching the girls listing and crossing out songs.

Ron had gone outside to make sure that Luna hasn't been waiting for them all this time. He was concerned that she would be right outside of these doors for the past two hours waiting patiently for the game to end.

If she was still there, Harry was sure that Ron would spend the next ten minutes, if not more, talking with her.

On the other hand Harry, having no one to talk to, started thinking. And thinking for Harry is not always good. The first thing that came to his mind was the conversation he had with Ron and the decision he had made earlier.

But before he started analyzing and feeling guilty, a seventh-year boy (not the presenter) approached him. He was very tall, that's how Harry understood that he is a seventh-year student, with big glasses and weird boots. He was holding a pen with a piece of paper on his right hand and a big bag on the left one.

"Hey" he said.

"Hello" Harry replied politely, silently wondering what the boy wanted.

"My name is Michael. I am writing an article about the game here at Hogwarts and I would like you to share your experience with me." He told Harry while he was observing every inch of his face focusing on his scar.

"Why?" Harry asked suddenly amused with the boy.

"What do you mean why?" the boy asked confused.

"Why me? Why not someone else?" Harry asked eyes shining from amusement.

"I was here and-"the boy paused.

"It's because—" he continued then.

"It's because I am Harry Potter" Harry answered for him.

The boy seemed kind of ashamed which was totally out of character for a boy of his age. Harry feeling slightly guilty that he relieved his obvious secret, he smiled at the boy.

"Don't worry, I am used to it. I usually refuse but this one time I will make an exception."

"Thank you." The boy said.

"But you must know that I don't have much time."

"Don't worry, just a couple of questions."

"Firstly, were you happy with the girls who were competing for you?"

"I would be happy with any girl. As I saw they were all very pleasant and polite but I am sure that every girl would be great." He answered truthfully at the boy.

"What about your best friend? Is he making the right choices or you needed to use your save card?"

"Ron actually cares very much about finding my perfect match. He made very interesting questions and he knows me well enough to know who to choose. I did choose a save card, but it was for a different reason."

"Why is that?" the boy asked curious writing every word Harry has said.

"I don't think that this has to do with the game." Harry answered back, starting thinking that maybe he shouldn't have agreed to this.

"Yes but tell us. Does it have to do with the fact that Cho Chang is competing? We saw that you two were talking last year." Michael continued.

"Well, as I said that has nothing to do with the game. Is there any other question about the game?"

"Yes and that is the last one"

"Did you like the surprise round? And do you think that Cho will manage to win this?"

"The last round is quite nice and I really liked it. As for the girls, Ron will know who to choose." Harry said glaring at him.

"That was it." Michael said not daring to cross Harry.

"Thank you for your time"

"You are welcome" Harry said wishing he hadn't agreed on doing it.

Michael left the room smiling and Harry couldn't help wondering how he had let him persuade him. He seemed shy and reluctant and Harry said yes to him without making him any questions. He should be more careful. You never know where and how these articles end up.

* * *

Ron returned just a second before the presenter called Cho to sing her song. She walked in the middle of the room holding the lyrics in her hand. She seemed a little anxious and Harry could definitely understand her.

"I had a hard time finding the song and I think that this shows what I want, in general." she said looking at Harry.

"Okay" Harry said smiling at her.

"It's called _'Get to know you'_ by Samantha Harvey" she announced.

Was about leave and

Then I caught a feeling

When you walked in the room

I was contemplating

In our conversion

If we could start something new

Ooh, I wanna get deep babe

We got chemistry and

Small talk's only wasting time

Oh, I need to get closer

Before it's all over

You can tell me what you like

We should jump right into the personal facts

I wanna get to, get to, get to, get to know you like that

So maybe we can leave this party or sneak out to the back

I wanna get to, get to, get to, get to know you like than

You have just recovered

From a broken love

I put it all on display

I've gotten over

The other one before ya

So nothing stands in our way

Ooh, I wanna get deep, babe

We got chemistry and

Small talk's only wasting time

Ooh, I need to get closer

Before it's all over

You can tell me what you like

We should jump right into the personal facts

I wanna get to, get to, get to, get to know you like that

So maybe we can leave this party or sneak out to the back

I wanna get to, get to, get to, get to know you like that

Cho was singing perfectly. She had a beautiful voice and anyone could see that she was totally feeling the song. She was looking at Harry the whole time with a big smile on her face encouraging him to get to know her. It's what she wanted after all.

"So" Ron said knowing that he had to ask her a question but without having an idea what to ask her.

"You say you want a serious relationship, yes?" Ron asked after a few silent minutes.

"Yes. I want us to get to know each other and create a connection. It has started as a game but I think we could make so much more of it."

'Okay, thank you" Ron said smiling at her.

Cho gave the lyrics to Ron, then smiled at the boys and sat down at her chair.

Now, it was Sasha's turn to sing. She didn't seem as confident as Cho but she didn't have a choice. She went in the middle of the room ready to start.

"I didn't find a song which shows what I want exactly but that's the one which is closest to my intentions."

"It's called _'Call Me Maybe'_ by Carly Rae Jensen"

I threw a wish in the well

Don't ask me, I'll never tell

I looked to you as it fell

And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish

Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this

But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin'

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you

And this is crazy

But here's my number

So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right

At you baby

But here's my number

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you

And this is crazy

But here's my number

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys

Try to chase me

But here's my number

So call me, maybe?

Sasha didn't sing as well as Cho. She was clearly more nervous and she couldn't go that high. She was looking everyone at the eyes wanting to send her message.

"What I mean by this song is that no one will make us date or something like that. I would like to try a week of dating and then we should see. I can't promise anything. Maybe will have great fun but there's a possibility that it won't be as expected. Let's just try!" Sasha explained looking at both Harry and Ron.

She gave Ron the lyrics of the song and step aside. Cho stood up and walked right next to Sasha. Both of the girls seemed a little anxious waiting for the result.

Ron, on the other hand, was thinking really hard trying to make the best choice. The girls were different but they were special. Both of them were great but the question is who is more suitable for Harry. Luckily, for Ron he knew what to choose when the time came.

"Cho and Sasha. Sasha and Cho. You are both great. You may be different but you two are honestly so nice. It was an extremely difficult choice but I made a decision based on what is best for Harry and _each of you_."

"Cho, the game ends for you here." Ron said looking at her.

Cho nodded at him while making her way to say goodbye.

"I want to explain why I choose Sasha. As I said earlier, I believe that your timing with Harry is off. But that's not the only reason. You need a serious relationship in your life. You need to date someone that you already know and he would never hurt you. But dating is a risk. So I think that you should give yourself some time and then find _your_ perfect match." Ron said smiling.

"It's what you need." He told her honestly.

Harry listening to what Ron said couldn't help being impressed by him. Ron was never the mature one but today he was trying so hard to not hurt anyone's feelings. Harry was proud of his best friend.

Cho smiled and hug each of the boys. Before exiting the room, Harry turned to her

"See you around?" he asked her.

"You can count on it." she told him smiling.

"Congratulations, Sasha! You won this guy for a whole week." Ron yelled once Cho had gotten out of the room.

Harry had become as red as a tomato while Sasha was smiling like a mad person.

"Thanks" Sasha said truly happy.

"I pity you" Ron said then making everyone in the room laugh including Harry who punched him in the arm.

"So that's the end of the game. Sasha managed to win Harry Potter for an entire week, while Harry Potter got himself such a beautiful girl." The presenter said and now it was Sasha's turn to blush.

"Time for the pictures" he yelled then.

They took lots of pictures, some of Harry and Ron, then with Harry and Sasha and lastly with Ron and Sasha. They even took pictures of each one alone for their 'blog'.

* * *

After half an hour the three kids walked out of the classroom, totally exhausted. Thank God that tomorrow it's Saturday. Luna was outside of the classroom waiting for them, for _Ron._

Once Ron saw her, a big smile made its way to his face.

'Guys, Luna and I will take a walk around the school and then I will walk her to her dormitory."

"Okay" Harry said.

"Thanks for today, mate." Harry told him honestly.

"Anytime" he answered.

"Okay not _anytime_ but you get what I mean." He said then rethinking his previous sentence.

"Yeah"

Ron made his way outside with Luna but before Harry could say anything to Sasha Ron came back inside.

"Nice meeting you, Sasha" he said smiling and got outside.

"You too" she said even though he wouldn't be able to hear her.

Harry and Sasha were now alone. To say it was awkward it was an understatement.

"So congratulations" Harry said even though he had said it before.

"Thanks" she replied.

"So you are in Ravenclaw, right?" he asked her trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah. You are in Gryffindor." She stated already knowing.

"I don't think I could be in Gryffindor. I am not that brave, you know. I like adventures as long as I read about them." She laughed.

"I am not the biggest fan of adventures but they find their way to me way too often."

Sasha laughed.  
"I bet you can prevent it but you don't."

"That's not true. I am trying to be invisible to the world but somehow I end up in a big mess."

"Harry Potter and invisible?" Said Sasha.

Harry's eyes immediately darkened and his smile disappeared from his face. But he quickly put a fake smile on his face before Sasha could see him.

"Impossible" he said faking a laugh.

_Wow, I have become pretty good in faking my laugh _he thought since Sasha didn't understand a thing.

After a few minutes, they had reached her dormitory.

"So see you tomorrow at breakfast?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah" he answered sounding eager.

"And we can schedule our first get-to-know meeting there." She told him then.

"Sure. We could go to Hogsmeade tomorrow if you want" he offered.

"Why not? I am totally in" she said.

"So goodnight, Harry" she told him before entering and closing the door.

"Goodnight, Sasha"

* * *

Once Harry had reached his room, no one was there. Harry expected this since it wasn't _that _late. He quickly took a shower and wore his pajamas. He wasn't planning to go eat dinner, so he laid down on his bed thinking about Sasha, Cho, and Hermione.

He kept replaying the whole game in his mind, rethinking every answer and every fear. Truth to be told, he was feeling guilty for making Hermione leave but he had persuaded himself that it was necessary.

Cho needed his help, a person in pain needed his help so he acted the best he could.

What about Sasha? Why he chose her over Hermione? That was the real question which he couldn't explain. What made him choose Sasha?

So what? That's who he chooses. It is his decision and he deals with the consequences. He did everything he could, he couldn't have done something more.

_After all, Hermione didn't seem much interested _and that was his last thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

Author's notes

I know I am little late for this chapter but I promise I will update the next one soo.

Please leave a **REVIEW ! **I can't even describe how happy I am when I know that are people who like my story.

Thank you all so much !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione woke up the next day feeling weird. Unfortunately for her the memories from the previous day were still fresh. What had she been thinking? Participating in that stupid game was so _not_ her.

She wasted two hours of her life trying to date Harry Potter. She didn't have anything against Harry Potter, actually she had _nothing_ with Harry Potter and that was the problem.

She was going to kill Hazel. She persuaded her, or better forced her, to participate. She had nothing to do with these things, yet she spend a whole evening fighting to prove herself worthy to Harry Potter.

And okay, that's not a big deal. She can definitely live with it. Maybe she will be laughing at herself in a few weeks but the fact that she had to face a boggart and then explain her fear. Who they think they were to make her do that? And she did anyway.

Luckily for her, this mess had ended once and for all. And now it is time to return back to her life. Nothing has really changed and that was good. Hermione wasn't the biggest fan of change.

As it was really early and no other girl has woken up, she decided to take her usual walk around the castle to enjoy the sunrise. It was so quiet, nothing was heard except from her thoughts which were loud inside her head. But being here she could analyze each one of them and 'tidy-up' her brain for the next few hours.

There was one thought though that she refused to analyze. She wanted to delete it and never think of it again but she knew that she wouldn't. It kept coming to her.

_Why Harry made her leave? Why didn't he even want to get to know her? Was she that uninteresting? _

She chose to push that thought at the back of her mind and postpone the time she would have to think of it again. She was _already _self-conscious, she didn't need a boy to make her feel less worthy.

Once she got inside the Great Hall, she saw Hazel waiting her in their usual spot in the table.

"Good morning" Hazel greeted her.

"Good morning to you too" Hermione greeted back.

The girls started eating the delicious food in comfortable silence.

"So how are you?" Hazel asked Hermione sounding really concerned.

Hermione shot her a questioning look.

"I mean, after what happened yesterday." She explained.

"Oh don't remind me. As much as I want to kill you for making me do this, I decided to be the better person and forget it. It's not such a big deal after all." Hermione answered honestly, continuing drinking her tea.

She had already explained the game to her best friend last night after she got back. She hadn't give much detail. Just the facts. She went to compete for Harry Potter, yes **the** Harry Potter, she made it to the second round in which Harry rejected her.

As simple as that. She didn't answer Hazel's questions, nor listened to her complaining about how unfair his choice was.

"I can't understand you." Hazel told her, unable to understand her friend's attitude. If it was her instead of Hermione, she would be so hurt and she would want to tear Harry Potter's head off but Hermione seemed just as calm as every other day.

"Why not?" Hermione asked her.

Before Hazel could answer, Neville came and sat next to them looking sleepy.

"Good morning" he said, while sitting across them, grabbing a piece of cake and a mug of milk.

"Good morning" Hermione greeted.

"So how was the game?" Neville asked her, suddenly remembering that Hermione was called to participate to this game the previous afternoon.

"Nothing much" Hermione answered casually.

"Yeah, nothing much" Hazel added sarcastically, yet quietly so no one really heard her.

"So, did you win?" Neville asked her.

"Nope" Hermione replied, sounding not bothered at all.

"It's okay, Hermione" Neville reassured her wanting her to feel better.

"He wasn't the one for you."

"I know, Neville. Don't worry. I don't feel bad. But thanks for trying to make me feel better."

Neville and Hermione had been friends since the first day. The met in the train while Neville was trying to find his toad. She offered to help him and since then they have been best friends. Later that year, Hermione started hanging out with Hazel who was quite shy at first. But after a couple of weeks the two of them had also become best friends.

The three of them are hanging out together but most of the time it is just Hermione and Hazel. Neville is also friends with Seamus and Dean. Sometimes he even hangs out with Ron and Harry but it isn't very often.

"So who is the unlucky boy who lost you? Do I know him?" Neville asked her not letting that go.

"Harry Potter." Hermione said simply while reading the Daily Prophet that had just arrived.

"What?" Neville said, hardly managing not to spill all the milk in Hazel's shirt.

"That." Hazel said with a deadly look on her face.

"It's not a big deal, guys." Hermione told them.

"Oh it is" Neville said while showing her a few second-years behind her.

They were talking to each other, pointing at her with their fingers. Hermione smiled at them and then turned her back to face Neville.

"It will be forgotten in no time." She told him then.

"Besides I wasn't the one who won"

"So what are we going to do today?" Hermione asked them eager to change the subject.

* * *

_Nothing much_

_Nothing much? _

_Was that all for her? _

Harry woke up the next day, knowing that it was an important day. Okay, he knew that it wasn't his wedding day but it was the day he would get to know Sasha. Sasha who won the game, Sasha who is supposed to be his perfect match.

When he reached the Great Hall, his eyes fell on _her_ and he cursed himself. He didn't mean to but his eyes had a will of their won. Probably because of the guilt he was feeling towards her or the fact that he wanted to apologize to her. This was the only logical explanation.

When he spotted her, she was sitting with Neville and Hazel. The three are quite good friends. Now that he is thinking about it, he has seen them hanging out over the years but he never paid much attention.

When he passed near them to head next to Ron, he looked towards her but she didn't seem to notice. She was reading the Daily Prophet while Neville was asking her a question. Harry slowed the way he was walking when he heard his question.

"So how was the game?" he heard Neville asking and he knew that it was about last evening.

"Nothing much." She answered so casually that Harry couldn't believe that she was the same person who had competed to 'win' him.

He was ready to talk about the next day to literal _anyone_. Except from Draco Malfoy and some Slytherins but you get the point. He had analyzed it over and over again and he was willing to do that all day. And _she_ who had to deal with her biggest fear, _she _whohad made him feel so bad without even wanting to, _she_ doesn't consider it important.

Harry couldn't understand her but he couldn't blame her either. He was kind of disappointed yet impressed. It was a game and it was over. She won't start spending time with him and suddenly become friends. It was _him_ who was searching his perfect match, she was just competing. Nothing more for her.

Thinking about it, Harry knew that his thoughts were completely illogical. There was no reason why he would start to hang out with Hermione. Why would he think that? He rejected and that was it. Why the heck does he keep thinking about her? He doesn't even know her. He's surely going crazy.

Harry made his way next to Ron, trying to forget how little importance the game had to anyone but him. He knew that she could have chances like this on a daily basis and he also knew that he shouldn't even thinking about that.

"Good morning" Ron told him, while choking down his food.

_Back to normal _Harry thought

"Good morning" he answered back, but Ron was too busy eating to hear him.

Harry thinking again the previous day couldn't help wondering

_Why he had rejected her? _

Today he wanted to be friends with her and a day before turned her down. What's wrong with him? Does he have two personalities or what?

Looking at the Ravenclaw table he spotted Sasha who was already looking at him. She smiled towards his direction and he smiled back.

Maybe the game was important after all to someone else rather than him. Sasha was his choice and he should stick with it. To be completely honest, she hasn't done anything to him. Okay, yesterday she mentioned him being Harry Potter, so what?

Harry exaggerated, no doubt. It was normal for her to know him, he was known to the world. He couldn't expect her not to mention it at all. She is trying to approach him and Harry has to let her. He can't overreact every time she mentions his fame or something he has done.

Everyone mentions it, the first time they met him. It's something natural that he should be used to by now. He only hopes that it will not continue for the whole week.

Sasha stood up and made her way towards him.

"Good morning" she said happily.

"Good morning to you too" he replied.

"How did you sleep?" he asked politely, trying to make small talk.

"Very well. You?" she answered happily.

"Very well as well."

"So do you still want to go at Hogsmeade?" he joked.

"Of course, why would you say that?" Sasha told him suddenly stressed.

"Just joking." He replied.

"Oh, sorry"

"So I have to grab my thinks and I will be right back in about ten minutes."

"Okay, I will wait for you right here."

* * *

It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year and everyone was excited. Especially the couples couldn't wait to get away from the teachers and enjoy some time alone. There were a lot of older students who had left way earlier this morning to take advantage of every single moment.

Moreover, Hogsmeade was the perfect destination for the perfect matches. They would be able to have a normal day, shopping and having lunch together to get to know each other.

The Great Hall was quickly empty. The children were either getting ready or making their way to Hogsmeade. While waiting for Sasha, Harry talked with Ron and learnt that he will be spending the day with Luna and then he just sat there enjoying the calmness.

That was until he heard a loud voice practically yelling

"Give it back"

The one and only Hermione Granger was screaming at Hazel Kendall, who was running away for her. She was holding a book in her hand which clearly belonged to the screaming girl following her.

Hermione quickly reached Hazel and demanded her book back. The other girl laughed saying

"Oh come on, Hermione. I can't let you read at Hogsmeade."

"I wasn't going to" Hermione said defensively.

"I want to have it just in case."

"Just in case of what?" Hazel ask.

"You know I won't read it, why don't you let me have it?" Hermione questioned her friend, knowing that she will be leaving _with _her book to go to Hogsmeade.

"Okay you can have it." Hazel said handing her the book.

"You know I would get it, whatever the case."

"Yeah, but what's the fun of it?"

Hermione shot her a look and then burst out laughing.

"Let's just get going" she told her friend with a big smile.

The girls started making their way to Hogsmeade. As they were walking away, you could hear their laugh which was creating a more than pleasant atmosphere.

Harry was observing them the whole time, not caring about being discreet. He was so focused that he didn't see Sasha approaching him.

"What's so interesting?" she asked him curious.

"What?" Harry said turning back to face her.

"Oh nothing" he whispered.

"So shall we start?"

"Yeah" she told him.

They started walking and before the uncomfortable silence takes over, Harry asked

"What would you like to do first?"

"Oh, whatever you want. I don't want to go anywhere in particular."

"Well, we could take a walk and window shop for a while"

"Yes. That's fine."

"Oh" Sasha suddenly said.

"What?" Harry asked her.

"I would like to go to the bookshop to buy a book that I need. We can do it whenever you want and I won't spend much time."

"It's no problem." Harry reassured her.

"Let's go now to make sure that you will find the book."

"Thank you"

"What kind of book isi t? If you don't mind me asking."

"It is a new book about some old spells which are forgotten but truly useful, as I have heard."

"Yeah? What kind of spells?"

* * *

Harry had a truly interesting conversation with Sasha and he didn't even understand when they had reached Tomes and Scrolls. Surprisingly, it was pretty full while the students were struggling to get inside.

_It must be a really good book _

Sasha shot Harry an apologetic look

"I am sorry" she whispered.

"What for?" he asked.

"You know, making you wait here for a book. I don't think that you are much of a fan."

"You are wrong. I am happy to wait. Plus, I usually like books."

"Thank you" she said once again.

Once they were inside, Harry immediately understood what book Sasha wanted. It was a big brown one, pretty thick if you asked him and it was the one that _everyone _wanting to buy.

"I want this book, Hazel" he heard one too familiar female voice behind him.

Hermione Granger, once again. He was either being punished for God knows what or blessed.

"We will get it." Her friend reassured her.

Sasha having heard the voices too, turned her back to see to whom they belonged. Once her eyes fell on Hermione, she made a weird face but she quickly smiled. She approached her happily drugging Harry with her.

"Hello, Hermione." Sasha said way too excited.

Hermione smiled "Hello, Sasha"

"What are you doing here?" Sasha asked her.

"I am here to buy the new book written by Amorette Deneuve." Hermione said pointing at the book. "You?"

"Yeah me too."

"Great"

Suddenly Hazel faked coughing to get Hermione's attention,

"Oh yes I am sorry." Hermione apologized.

"Sasha, this is Hazel. Hazel, that's Sasha."

"Nice to meet you." Sasha and Hazel said at the same time.

Harry, who was standing next to Sasha, was feeling more awkward than ever.

Hermione having sensed Harry's discomfort addressed him

"Hey Harry" she said.

Even though he did reject her, she couldn't help being friendly. She didn't want to think about his decision. She chose not to care about his opinion. She chose not to care because she didn't know if she could handle it.

He was just a classmate, nothing more. Although, rejection did hurt her, she chose to keep smiling because to everyone else, she wasn't affected at all.

Hazel looked at him and her eyes became as big as an omelet. She clearly hadn't noticed him before and she was shocked to see him there.

"Hello Hermione" Harry replied smiling at Hermione.

"So as you heard, Hazel that's Harry and Harry that's Hazel."

"We are on the same classes, you know" Hazel whispered and Hermione wanted to slap herself.

"I am really bad at this." She whispered to herself, although Harry was able to hear her.

Even though Harry already knew Hazel by name, he really appreciated that Hermione introduced them. Particularly the fact that she introduced _him_. Most people didn't do it because they thought that it was obvious who he was. From Hazel's look, you can understand that _it is_ obvious, but Harry was happy that Hermione introduce him, even if it looks a meaningless action.

"Nice to meet you, formally" Harry said to Hazel smiling.

Hazel recovered quickly from her shock and looked at him.

"You too." She said not warmly at all.

Hermione elbowed her and she gave him a forced smile.

"I think it's your turn, guys" Hermione said to Sasha and Harry, mainly because she wanted to put an end to this awkward situation.

"Oh, yeah "Harry murmured, honestly confused about the reason why Hazel didn't seem to like him.

_Oh, yes_

_Making her friend leave the game must have played a part on this _

"Let's go before we have to wait more." Sasha said.

"Bye" she said and left without giving Harry the opportunity to talk to them more.

"Bye" the girls said in unison.

After a while, Hermione and Hazel bought the book and got out of the store. Then, Hazel having made sure that there was no one close to them, she whispered loudly

"We met Harry Potter"

"Yeah" Hermione said, not even blinking. She didn't really care.

"How dare he reject you?" she said deadly serious.

Hermione _loved_ her friend for her reaction. Even though Hazel had a love for the 'celebrities', Hermione knew that she would support her no matter what.

Since she remembered her, Hazel has always been dreaming about being friends with the one and only Harry Potter. Especially since he was in their year and in most of their classes. She had even made some attempts which were utter failures, but she had tried.

And now? She was not excited, not in the slightest. She was mad.

"Oh, Hermy" Hazel said.

"He does not deserve you. He is a fool and he will regret this. Actually he is so dump that he won't even understand what he lost. And I wanted to be friends with such a boy. He doesn't deserve it at all."

Hermione was really thankful for her friend. She wanted to hug her and cry at her embrace because rejection did hurt. But she didn't. Instead she smiled widely at her friend.

"Thank you" she simply said and Hazel smiled at her.

"He's so insufferable" Hazel told her.

"You don't even know him" Hermione justified but she couldn't help cracking a smile.

"Oh please. I am lucky that I didn't get the chance."

Hermione, once again laughed with her friend's comments.

"Yeah" she said.

"Lucky us."

"So" Hazel said.

"He doesn't deserve one more second of our time. I suggest we go to buy candies. They are much more interesting than that boy. Plus, they are delicious!" she grinned.

"Off to Honeydukes" Hermione said, ready to buy lots of candies.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasha and Harry had took a walk in the village. Since it was November, they were able to walk around without freezing to death. It was actually quite enjoyable. But after sometime they decided that it was time for them to sit somewhere.

For Harry that always meant the Three Broomsticks. So since Sasha didn't have any preferences, they made their way to the pub. If Harry were lucky, he would meet Ron there with Luna and maybe hang out together.

It wasn't like he didn't like Sasha's company. It was quite pleasant but he always preferred it when he was around people who was comfortable with, such Ron and even Luna. But of course, he couldn't ruin his best friend's date. He wasn't desperate!

That Ron-Luna thing has went way better than expected. Within less than two days, Ron has completely changed his behavior towards her. He_ likes_ spending time with her, which was predictable. But 2 days, Harry would have never guessed that.

When Sasha and Harry entered the pub, he felt the warmth from the inside in every inch of his body. It wasn't very cold but nothing could be compared to that warmth. He saw Ron at the back of the pub and he greeted him as he and Sasha were making their way to an empty table. Ron greeted him back and turned back to Luna, paying full attention to her.

Once the two of them had ordered their Butterbeers, they were feeling a lot better.

"It was cold outside" Sasha said awkwardly.

"Yeah it was" Harry said, not knowing what else to say.

"I only realized it once we got inside"

"Yeah me too. "She told him.

Before Harry could say something more, their drinks had arrived. So they decided to pay attention to them instead of each other. Trying to have a conversation was really exhausting.

After drinking their drinks, and having multiple conversations about the school, each one of their teachers, their Owls and so go on, they decided that it was time to go back.

Their walk to the castle was silent, but not much uncomfortable. They had made small talk and they had laughed over some jokes but nothing too special.

Harry once again walked her to her dormitory, wishing her goodnight. Sasha smiled at him and got inside.

When Harry returned to his dormitory, all the other boys were inside. Once again he decided not to go and have diner, since he had bought and might as well ate a lot of candies on their walk in Hogsmeade. On the contrary, Ron didn't pass the opportunity to eat, and neither did the other boys.

_How did Harry manage to stay alone in his dormitory? _

_It was a talent of his._

But he appreciated the time he got alone.

Today he was fast asleep before even starting thinking about his day.

* * *

As for the girls, they had got back a little earlier. They had taken long showers and they went to the Common Room to have dinner.

It was an ordinary but rather pleasant day. The girls shopped lots of candies, some clothes, books that Hermione wanted a little too much and even some ink and quills.

When they finally returned to their dormitory to sleep, they were both exhausted.

"I am tired" Hazel murmured, already having laid under the covers.

"Me too" Hermione said.

"Goodnight" Hazel whispered, right before drifting to sleep.

"Goodnight" Hermione said, although her friend couldn't hear her.

She got under the blankets and a feeling of relaxation took over her. Her body wanted to sleep, her eyes were closing but her mind didn't give in. At least not before, thinking again her friends words.

_How dare he rejected you?_

But what really bothered her was not how but _why._

* * *

Author's Note

I wanted to update this chapther yesterday and I am truly sorry. It is however the longest chapter I have written so far, so enjoy.

As we see Harry has been thinking about Hermione. I just wanted to say that his mind is doing this mostly because he rejected her. I know that it is weird for Harry to think about her when he doesnt really know her but if you think about, it makes sense, right? ;) Plus, she has captured his interest!

As for Hermione's best friend, Hazel. It's my creation as you realized :))) What do you think about her?

Please **REVIEW!**

As I have said multiple times, it makes me very happy and extremely productive to know that there are peolpe who like my story.

See yaaa next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sunday was pretty uneventful for Harry, except for the homework, which was A LOT. The teachers as usually had no mercy on them. Although he was really studying, he always found himself behind, trying to keep up with the rest of the students.

He was not stupid, quite clever though he didn't admit it. Maybe it was the fact that he had always had more crucial things to busy himself. However, Harry had to study on a daily basis if he wanted to pass his OWLs.

And that's what Harry did on this Sunday, in Ron's shock who was not used to seeing his best friend spending his free day studying. After a lot of persuading from Harry, Ron finally knuckled down to, on the condition that in the evening they would be relaxing.

Harry was one to keep his promises. So in the evening he let Ron go see Luna, about who he was talking all day long.

While they were studying, Ron didn't shut up about Luna. He was always commenting on her sparkling eyes or her long blond hair and that's when Harry finally got the opportunity to rub in his friend's face his great choice.

"It's boring" Ron had grumbled for the thousandth time.

"Yeah but we should do it." Harry said, trying to persuade more himself than Ron.

"You know this morning I was with Luna." His best friend suddenly said.

"And?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. I just- I was with her."

"I see" Harry said unable to suppress a laugh while seeing Ron watching the ceiling as though it was fascinating.

"What?" Ron asked.

"She's pretty, you know. And funny." He said without waiting for Harry's answer.

"I bet she is"

"May I remind you that you didn't want her at first? Your welcome" Harry smiled, happy that he chose the right girl.

"It wasn't that bad." Ron denied, even though his face turned completely red.

"Are you sure?" Harry looked at him challenging to continue.

"I do remember you calling her weird and then saying something about how insufferable your week would be. "Harry said then smiling widely. He liked it when he was right, but he liked more the fact that Ron was so happy.

"A man can make mistakes, mate."

"Clearly" Harry told him, even though Ron was too busy daydreaming about a blonde Ravenclaw witch.

So since Ron was with Luna, Harry decided to spend his free evening with Sasha. After all, it was their dating week. He had talked to her at breakfast and they agreed that they would meet each other in the evening to take a walk around the castle.

There was no doubt that the weather was a little cold, but that is Scotland we are talking about. It is always cold.

Harry's walk with Sasha was quite nice. They talked casually about school stuff, nothing too heavy. Sasha was trying to keep the conversation going. She was listening carefully what he was saying and she was asking him questions with clear interest.

She even asked him about his Quidditch game on Sunday. Gryffindor Vs Slytherin. It was the first match of the year. And more importantly, it was Ron's first match and the team's first match without Wood. Harry was nervous, he was always nervous about a match but nothing could overcome his excitement. He would finally play Quidditch.

Sasha seemed pretty interested in watching Quidditch but she was terrible at it, as he soon learnt. When she had first arrived at Hogwarts she was super excited to play. It was the only sport that fascinated her so much, but after trying she knew that she just wasn't made for it.

After their walk Harry and Sasha went to the Great Hall to have dinner. They said their goodbyes and each one of them went to their table. Once Harry got his position next to Ron, who was unsurprisingly with Luna, he saw Neville, Hazel and Hermione walking inside.

They were laughing hard at something that Neville had said. Hazel suddenly turned her face at him and they made eye contact. Her smile disappeared, just for a moment before she got back to laughing. Of course she was mad. Hermione was her best friend and he had clearly hurt her.

The weirdest thing was that while Hazel seemed mad, Hermione seemed okay. He wasn't stupid, he knew that she couldn't be happy about it but she didn't seem affected. Harry hoped that she wasn't, but he knew that this was unlikely.

He hated that he hurt her. He hated hurting people, he hated being the reason that they felt bad but right now he couldn't possibly do anything to fix this. He could try to approach her and be friends with her. Getting to know her was not a bad idea.

As much as Harry persuaded himself that this was all about guilt, deep down he knew that she had captured his eye. And she did that _after_ he had rejected her.

* * *

The next morning, even before he woke up Harry had a bad feeling. Probably because it was Monday. Monday was everyone's worst day, especially since he has potions and DADA, which means the two teachers who hated him the most, Snape and Umbridge.

The morning was just like each one of his mornings. He woke up, brushed teeth, took a shower, ate breakfast and began his day. The day was quite, nothing out of the ordinary. Harry once again managed not to have detention with Umbridge, which was quite the achievement.

It was surprising the fact that he hadn't gotten detention with Umbridge in the past month. At the start of the school year, they had a big argument, actually multiple arguments about whether or not Voldemort was back. She of course denied it, thinking that Harry is nothing more than a spoiled jerk and a liar. She claimed that he did all of this because he wanted attention, which Harry hated it as much as he hated her.

Harry being Harry couldn't stand listening to her, talking about the Ministry of Magic and how it was keeping all of them safe. Now, who is the liar? He wanted to yell at her. So getting detention it was quite predictable.

What he hadn't predicted was that she would torture him. She made him write 'I must not tell lies' and while he was writing the words formed in his skin. He used his own blood to write. If that wasn't cruel, Harry didn't know what was. That happened quite a few times, yet Harry refused to talk to Dumbledore, who seemed to avoid him all the time.

One day, McGonagall had called him to her office to talk to him, after Umbridge's complaints about his behavior. She had made him swear that he would do everything in his power not to get detention from her. She even threaten his Quidditch position. She clearly was unaware of what really happened during detention, but she seemed concerned about him although her threats.

So he was trying to behave himself. And he was succeeding. The real question was for how long he would be able to listen to her without reacting. Not much. His patience was wearing off.

In Potions, Snape was once again thrilled to see him. When he entered in the class with Ron, Snape didn't even bother looking at him. Something that didn't practically sadden Harry. On the contrary, he was happy not to have Snape judging him for breathing too loudly or for breathing at all.

After 10 minutes, without a glare or a judging look Harry was hopeful that this would continue for the rest of the lesson. Maybe Snape was going easy on him that day.

"Potter" Snape suddenly said.

_How naïve could he be?_

"Yes, sir?" Harry answered.

"What are you doing?"

"The Draught of Peace potion, sir"

"I didn't ask what we are doing, I asked what _you_ are doing."

"And I answered you, sir" Snape shot him a deathly look while Ron was laughing quietly, which result in him getting a look form Snape too.

"What color this should be?" Snape asked angrily.

"Blue turquoise" Harry answered confidently. He had done his homework.

"And what is the use of the potion, Potter?"

"To relieve anxiety" he answered once again.

"Hmm"

"We clearly see that you have overdone some ingredients" Snape said accusingly.

"I didn't –"Harry started saying but he knew that it was a lost game.

"Do you know what will happen now? What if someone drinks your potions?"

Harry knew what would happen and his mind had gone black. There is no way he would remember this.

"Potter?"

Harry was standing there looking at him.

"Long or irreversible sleep" a small voice whispered next to him, so quietly that even Snape didn't hear it.

"Long and irresistible sleep, sir" Harry quickly answered.

Snape shock was something that Harry would never forget, the look on his face was truly priceless.

"Well done, Potter" he said and Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Now go and empty out your cauldron because it is quite useless, as you realized."

_Yeah, he should be expecting this _

Harry didn't say anything and he just did what he was told.

When the class ended, Harry went to find and say thank you to the one person that saved him. The one and only Hermione Granger.

As they were getting out of the classroom, he saw her right in front of him talking to Neville.

"Hey" he said.

"Hermione thank you so much" he said then quickly.

"Hey" Hermione and Neville replied.

"Oh don't even mention it. It's not a big deal" she said.

"Oh it is. Snape won't miss an opportunity to humiliate me, thank you"

"You're welcome" she said,

"He does have something for you, though."

"Surely. Since first year." Harry said, grabbing the opportunity to grumble about Snape and talk to Hermione.

"You are exaggerating" Hermione told him.

"Oh come on" he said.

"I thought it was obvious." He said laughing.

"Yeah it is" she agreed, laughing as well.

"I can't deny that he clearly dislikes you"

"Tell me about it"

"But don't take it too personally, you know. I mean he does the same with Neville. He always finds a way to insult him and make him feel useless."

"Yeah you are right"

"Neville was truly affected by it." Hermione said then.

Neville, who had left while the two were talking, was now a little in front of them with Seamus, Dean and Hazel.

"Oh I remember in third year. His boggart was Snape"

"You can't blame him" Hermione said laughing.

"Talking from experience, you surely can't" Harry said, thinking about the hateful looks he had received from Snape all these years.

Of course, Harry himself had experienced far worse things that Snape's hatred but he couldn't deny that having Snape as a teacher for 5 years and having to deal with his looks, comments and judgments could make anybody fear him.

"Anyway, I have to go" Hermione said.

"Hazel is waiting for me."

Harry hearing Hermione's voice, finally realized that they had reached the Great Hall. Hermione was now looking at him, expecting an answer which he hadn't given.

"Oh, yes of course" he said smiling.

"See you around." He said then.

"Sure" Hermione said while walking towards Hazel, Neville, Dean and Seamus.

* * *

Later that day, after having lunch and attending his last lesson and before his Quidditch practice, Harry met up with Sasha. They had agreed that they would hang out every day this week to get to know each other as much as possible. So here he was, waiting for her at the entrance of the Great Hall.

They had decided to take a walk inside of the castle so as not to get cold. Harry also considered making a stop in the kitchens to meet Dobby and drink some chocolate.

"Hey" Sasha said smiling at him, while moving her hand up and down to get his attention.

_He should work on being more focused._

"Hello" he said back, smiling.

"I am sorry. I was just thinking."

"What about?" she asked.

"Oh you know. Where we should go."

"I thought we were staying inside" she said confused, while making a gesture to show her light clothing.

"Yeah, inside. But where inside?" he asked feeling dumper and dumper but the minute.

_He certainly have problems._

"Oh don't worry about it, let's just start walking"

_Since when is Harry a control freak? He used to be cool with that stuff._

"Yeah you are right. Too much thinking for no purpose"

"Yeah" she said, grabbing his hand and leading the way.

"So how was your day?" Harry asked, somewhat awkward. He didn't feel comfortable with grabbing hands yet.

"Oh the same. I had potions which weren't that best thing but luckily I had History of Magic, which I love."

Harry couldn't believe that he was hearing her saying something like that. Loving History of Magic?

_Oh, right she was a big fan of History._

"Great" he said.

"You don't like History, do you?"

"It's not that." He said

"I don't really like the Professor." He continued hesitantly.

"Yeah, he could be better."

"Yeah" Harry said.

_More like he is the worst_ he thought

"So how was your day?" she asked then, holding his hand close to her.

"As always. I had DADA and potions, which is not the best combination but I managed." He told her.

He considered telling her about what happened with Hermione, but he decided against it. There was no reason he should talk about it. She simply gave him an answer, _which saved his ass_ but okay.

Harry once again lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize that they were heading to the Astronomy Tower.

_The Astronomy Tower? _

Everyone knew what is happening there every night. Did Sasha know or she was oblivious? But how could she not? Does she want to go there for _the_ reason? Well he doesn't.

"Oh let's turn right here." He told her, desperate to go somewhere else.

Sasha looked at him confused but then she smiled at him.

"Sure" she said, struggling.

Harry sighed with relief without even realizing it. Sasha looked at him and as she was ready to comment on it, Harry said

"I am sorry but we have to return." He said quickly.

"Why?" she asked, frowning.

"Quidditch practice" he simply said.

"Oh" she said with a small smile.

"Let's go" he said heading towards the Ravenclaw tower.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll walk you to your dormitory" he said as if it was obvious.

"Don't worry, I know the way." She smiled at him.

"Have a nice practice"

"Thanks" he said while starting running towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.

When Harry reached the common room, he saw Ron and Hermione, together playing chess. A rather weird sight if you ask him. But both of them looked like they were having a great time.

"Hey" Ron said, having noticed Harry when he entered.

"Hello" Harry said quickly.

"Hey Hermione" he continued then.

"Hey, Harry" she said.

"Sorry" he said then apologizing mainly to Hermione.

"Ron we have practice."

"Yes. I know but we have half an hour to get ready. Don't freak out!" he replied.

"Plus, I am already dressed. So it's you the one who should get ready." Ron smiled, proud that he had been proactive once in his life.

"Be right back" Harry then said, running towards his room, not even knowing way he was rushing.

* * *

"You are a really good player" Hermione told Ron, while concentrating hard to make her next move.

"Thank you" he said honestly.

"You too. I haven't played such a good game in years."

"Yes, me too but I am not sure I am winning this" she said having most of her pawns out of the board.

"Oh I am sure" he said laughing.

"I am winning this"

Hermione shot him a look, while making her next move to prevent him from winning.

"Great move" Ron said impressed.

Ron was ready to make his next move as well, when Harry came downstairs.

"We have to go, now" Harry said.

"Right now?" Ron said, wanting to end the game.

"Yes, Angelina said that we must go 20 minutes early to warm up." He said all at once without taking a breath.

"Okay" Ron said, looking weirdly at his friend. Then he turned to Hermione

"Sorry, Hermione" he said.

"Oh don't worry. You are doing me a favor"

Ron shot her a weird look unable to understand why he was doing her a favor.

_Why everybody is weird today? Or is just him?_

"Oh I mean that you would have won but now you didn't. I will be better prepared next time" she told him confidently, trying to explain what she meant.

"I look forward to it." Ron said relieved with her explanation.

"But don't get your hopes. I am winning this." He said then laughing.

"Don't be so sure" she told him once again, her brown eyes sparkling.

"We will see about that" Ron said moving towards the door, with Harry beside him, silent and completely awkward.

"Bye Hermione" Ron said.

"Bye" she said back while opening the book she had left on the table, starting reading again.

The boys walked out of the room. They didn't say anything to one another until they were outside of the castle. Then Harry suddenly stopped and let out a rather loud sigh.

"What's wrong, mate?" Ron asked him sounding concerned.

"Because I know that Angelina didn't say anything about an early practice."

"Sasha" Harry said.

"What about her?"

"While we were walking she was heading for the Astronomy Tower."

"Oh" Ron said finally realizing his friend's confused face.

"Do you think that she wanted to ….You know?"

"I don't know. I mean it's not that bad." Ron said trying to justify her.

"Then why am I freaking out?" Harry asked him.

"I don't know" Ron answered.

The boys stopped talking and silence took over, each one of them lost in his own thoughts.

"Do you like her?" Ron finally asked.

"How can I know? I only know her for 4 days."

"Let me rephrase that. Are you attracted to her?"

"I – I don't know. I mean she is pretty and kind but I don't know, okay?"

"The only thing I know is that I am not looking for a snog."

"I know, mate"

"She didn't seem to look for a snog either, in the game" Ron said then.

"Yeah, you are right"

"Maybe she just wanted to take a walk. After all it was 6 p.m."

"Exactly" Ron said wanting to make his best friend feel better.

"Now, I think we should get going because we are gonna end up late and we did start early."

"Yes, you are right" Harry agreed with his friend and they started making their way to the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

After the boys returned from the practice, tired and sweaty, Hermione wasn't in the common room.

_She must have returned to her dormitory _Harry thought when he didn't see her around.

Their cheeks were red and they couldn't wait to take a shower and finally fall asleep on their comfy beds. Ron was totally exhausted. The past few moths he has been practicing harder than any other member of the team as he was the new member and he needed to improve his skills.

Harry seeing his mate ready to sit on the couch, he told him to use the shower first. He knew that if Ron sat down now, he wouldn't standing up for a long time.

Ron murmured a "Thanks" and headed upstairs, stumbling on the stairs from the exhaustion.

Harry was once again alone with his thoughts. Although his body was very tired, his mind didn't want to rest. He was once again analyzing the whole day in his head, particularly the walk with Sasha.

He is exaggerating and he couldn't help it. It was a beautiful evening and she wanted to take a walk. He on the other hand freaked out with no reason.

_No reason? _A small voice in his head yelled.

_You had a very good reason._

_No, you didn't_ another part of his brain said.

_Just relax and enjoy your time with her _

"Right" Harry murmured.

"With who are you agreeing mate?" a clean and no longer smelly Ron asked him.

"You don't want to know" Harry said back.

Ron sat on the armchair next to his best friend, without talking. He was silent, looking at the flames of the fire.

"What's up, mate? You okay?" Harry asked, understanding that something is off with Ron.

"Yes, it's just the match."

And there was one game that could terrify Ron so much. His first Quidditch Match with the team.

"I want to play but at the same time I don't"

Harry let his friend continue.

"I don't know if I will be able to play well, you know. I afraid I will mess up everything. And then we will lose because of me."

"You have worked so hard for this and you are ready." Harry said sincerely.

"It's okay for you to be anxious don't let it overcome you. You will play and we win Slytherin."

"Yeah?" Ron asked still doubting himself.

"Yeah" Harry answered smiling.

"Okay, mate I know I think it's time for you to take a shower" Ron then said laughing at Harry's frown.

"Gee, thanks" Harry said making his way to their dormitory with Ron right behind him.

* * *

Author's Notes

First of all, I would like to thank each one of you, who read my story. When I was reading your reviews, I was SOO excited. I had had a bad day and when I read them I couldn't stop smiling. Thank you!

Hermione is becoming a member of the crew but we have a LONG way ahead of us. But I am sure you will like what I have in mind.

As for the Draught of Peace potion, I know that it happens earlier in theri fifth year but I really needed there. So let's say that it's taught that time.

Please tell me your thoughts on the this chapter and **REVIEW** , **follow** or **favourite** if the story puts a smile on your face!

See ya next chapterrr


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione woke up the next morning in a very bad mood, in which she was used to by now. During the night she woke up multiple times, trying not to scream from the terrifying memories that hunt her. There was sweat all over her face and she was unable to breathe.

Most times she manages to control this, as she did today. No one except for her knew that she had trouble sleeping. Even though the nightmares were getting scarier and scarier, she always found a way not to scream or at least not to wake up the other girls.

Over the years, she had casted so many times the privacy spell around her bed so no could ever understand what she was going through every single night. Especially at first, she was waking up every night and she refused to fall back asleep until the sun was up again and she could start her day.

She wasn't screaming anymore. She was just waking up while breathing heavily with eyes hurting from the force she used to keep them close. After such a night, she rarely fall back to sleep. She was just casting 'Lumos' and she was reading her book under the blankets, or she was going to the common room to clear her mind. That was more convenient since she was alone there and she was feeling comfortable to move without fearing that she would wake up the other girls.

That time, she was lucky enough to wake up half an hour early. So she just sat in her bed under the blanket, where she was feeling _almost _safe. She read some pages of her book and when the time came she finally stood up to start her day.

Hermione since she was a little girl, she hated sleep. She thought that it was a waste of her time. She refused to fall asleep and she made herself stay up until the early hours of the morning. When she was actually asleep, she felt relaxed and happy but before doing so, she hated it with every inch of her being.

So that usual morning Hermione stood up a little early in order not to stay in bed. She took a shower as quietly as she could, she dressed up and by the time she was out of her bathroom her roommates were all awake and rushing to get ready.

She on the other hand got out of the room heading for the common room, where she found the younger Weasley sibling seating alone.

"Good morning, Ginny" Hermione said greeting her friend.

Hermione and Ginny have become friends over the last few years. They aren't best friends but they hang out often. Despite the fact that Ginny is a year younger, the two seem to get along very well.

Ginny seems to look up to Hermione and she also trusts her judgment. It's true that Ginny relies on her friend, knowing that whatever happens she always has her by her side. Of course Ginny has a lot of friends from her year, but one extra loyal friend is never unnecessary.

"Good morning, Hermione" she said smiling at her friend.

"What's up?" Hermione asked when her friend kept watching out of the window without saying a word.

"Nothing. I am just thinking"

"What about?" the older girl asked.

"You know how I used to have a crush on Harry."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"I am finally free from that" Ginny said as a fact.

"I am so happy for you." Hermione smiled while waiting for Ginny to continue.

"And now I am with Michael" she said and she let a sigh.

"What about him? Don't you like him?" Hermione asked a little confused.

"I do, very much. I am great actually."

"I am just thinking about how my life changed over the last year. I got over Harry once and for all and I even suggested to him to date other girls. And now we are friends and I am so happy. He was never the one for me. How did this crush used to be more like a burden than a source of joy?"

"I didn't truly liked him. And when my mind understood this I was finally free." She whispered, her voice trembling in a rather happy and emotional tone.

"It's nice that you found how to be happy. Just remember you are the one who gave that gift to yourself, not Michael, not your friends, only you."

"Yeah, you are right. I won't." Ginny whispered. Her eyes reflected admiration for the older girl, who always knew what to say to make her feel better or to make her feel more like _herself_.

If you think about it, that's how they really met. It was in Ginny's first year after she was possessed but You Know Who. The girl was shocked and she unable to adjust to what happened.

Hermione, who seemed a little too informed about the weird stuff that was happening in their school, found Ginny in the girls' bathroom one night crying quietly. She didn't hesitate to sit near her and talk to her or at least offer her somebody that she could discuss with. Ginny told Hermione everything, everything that she could remember at least.

Hermione helped her as much as she could not once showing feelings of pity or sympathy. She was treating her as everyone else. She hang out and talk to her, without judging her by her experience. That was something that Ginny would always be grateful for. So the two became friends, just like that. A simple event that formed their friendship and neither of them could picture their lives without it.

"Now enough about me. What happened with you and the game?" Ginny asked her friend, eager to change the subject.

"You never told me. Firstly, who was the boy?"

"If I tell you, you won't believe me" Hermione said and Ginny shot her a strange look somewhat challenging her.

"Harry Potter" Hermione said simply but also emphasizing it. Hearing the name Ginny's eyes became wide and her mouth opened as if she was ready to scream, but she quickly recovered and started laughing out loud.

"No way" she exclaimed nearly screaming.

"Oh yeah" Hermione said laughing as well.

"Now that I am thinking about it you two would make a great couple. How haven't I thought of that?"

"Oh right, I have" Ginny answered her own question, thinking that maybe she should have tried harder to get the two to meet each other.

"Don't get too excited. It seems as though your match wasn't such a success." Hermione said and Ginny shot her a questioning look.

"I wasn't chosen" Hermione announced, with no evidence of sad feelings.

"Oh that stupid boy." Ginny exclaimed, her face turning slowly red.

"I love him but he can be so thoughtless and so stupid. Tell me who he chose!" Ginny practically yelled now. Hermione looked at her totally confused, having no idea why she started insulting Harry so much.

"I know he is my brother, but how could he not choose you? I am 100% sure that you were the best option inside that room." Ginny exclaimed, touching her head angrily.

"Oh you have misunderstood me." Hermione said having finally understood the reason why Ginny was so frustrated.

"Ron liked me and chose me. Harry on the other hand, wanted Cho. So he ordered me to leave." She couldn't help the bitter in her voice.

She had been questioning the reason why in her mind since the day, she had even thought about asking him but she wouldn't allow herself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that Harry had such a bad taste." Ginny said more relaxed now. Her face was in his natural color and she was no longer screaming. She now had a sad expression more similar to disappointment. She clearly couldn't understand how Harry could make such a decision.

"Don't be" her friend said, "There is no reason."

"You are right." Ginny agreed.

"Hermione" Ginny said, after a moment of silence.

"Don't think of it ever again. As you said, it was not the best choice and I was wrong to think that it might work. As I see it now, I don't think he is suitable for you." The younger girl said while coming closer to Hermione taking her a small hug.

"I know" the older girl said simply.

"You will find your perfect match. And let me tell you that you don't need anyone's help. Not even mine."

"I don't?" Hermione asked, the doubt clear in her eyes.

"Oh, believe me you don't." Ginny said quietly but passionately.

Hermione smiled at her and let the silence took over. Both of the girls lost in their own minds, only hearing the birds outside of the window and the students who were slowly getting ready.

"Just so you know even Ron found the girl who makes him happy. Ron!" Ginny said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I have seen them around I think. Luna Lovegood, right? She is his perfect match, isn't she?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh, she surely is. I have never seen him like that with a girl. Who could believe that Luna would be the one to make him happy?"

"There is someone for everyone, you know" Ginny said, encouraging her friend.

"Ginny, nothing has changed. Of course, there is someone for each of us. I know." Hermione said simply but defensively. Although she appreciated Ginny's interest, she didn't need every friend of hers to remind her of that all day long.

"Just making sure. Don't bite me" Ginny exclaimed, making a surrender gesture with her hands.

Hermione unable to hold her straight face, cracked a smile which soon turned to a loud laugh. Not even a few seconds later, the girls were laughing together and talking about simple ordinary stuff.

* * *

Harry considered Tuesday an easy day. He had only Transfiguration, which was hard but he could handle it most of the time, and Divination, which is a lesson he dislikes from the bottom of his heart. Mainly because of the teacher, but the whole thing was undoubtedly ridiculous. Thankfully, he had both of those lessons with Ron so he would find a way to spend his time.

Now why would he think that Tuesday is an easy day?

Well, he usually visited Hagrid on Tuesday but this was no longer an option. Harry had no idea where Hagrid was and why he suddenly disappeared. And he had no intention of staying out of it but right now he had nothing more to do than get ready and have breakfast.

While he was heading for the Great Hall, he was quite surprised to see Cho standing in a corner looking at him with some of her friends. He approached her happily,

"Good morning" they said in unison.

"How are you?" Harry asked, remembering the events of the last time they had met.

"Very good." She answered, looking him in the eyes.

"You?"

"I'm good as well." He answered honestly.

"How is it going with Sasha?" Cho asked sounding interested.

Harry hesitated to answer, not knowing how to react after everything that happened.

Cho understanding his hesitation said, "Oh come on, Harry. We are friends, aren't we? We can talk about that stuff."

"Yes of course" he answered, not even mentioning that he didn't talk about this stuff with his friends.

"So everything okay?"

"I guess yes."

"You don't sound very excited."

"You know, getting to know each other. She surely is an interesting person."

_But you need more than that, don't you? _Harry's head immediately thought

"Why are you frowning?" Cho asked him.

"Is it that bad?" she said with a judging tone in her voice.

"No, it's great" he assured her, not very persuasively.

"I am sorry but I have to go right now. Don't wanna be late for breakfast." Said Harry, trying to avoid that conversation.

"Yeah you are right. Bye Harry"

"Bye"

* * *

Tuesday turned out to be an easy day. Or at least an easy day in Harry Potter's world. After the talk with Cho he went to have breakfast and then he went to class. McGonagall was as demanding as ever while Trelawney once again talked about his future, or better the lack of it.

Harry has heard her talking about his end so many times that he would be surprised if she didn't mention it in one of their classes. It had become now a standard happy little talk in their classes.

And then, the evening he went out with Sasha such as every other evening this week. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. They talked until they had nothing to talk about, literally. The silence was not awkward but not comfortable either.

When Harry said goodnight to her that night, he couldn't help letting a sigh of relief. This time after she had left to go to her dormitory. After he left her he took a small walk to clear his mind as he did when he was stressed or when he had the time for it.

In his way to the Gryffindor Tower, everything was quiet. There were no students walking to their dormitories which kind of worried it Harry. It must be later than Harry thought and he had a feeling that he shouldn't be up now. What time was it? He really didn't want to know and he most surely didn't want to get caught walking. Why did he have to stay up until late?

He was now walking quietly to reach the Gryffindor Tower. He was being extra careful as he was not in the mood to have detention or lose points for Gryffindor. He had done both of these, especially detention, more than enough so he didn't want to spend another hour in Umbridge's office writing with his own blood.

He was confident he would succeed. He couldn't even hear his own feet touching the ground. Plus, he was positive that there wasn't anyone near him right now. As he was ready to make the last turn and finally reach the portrait of the Old Lady, he came face to face with Hermione.

He had no time to hide or try to run way. Their faces were practically four inches afar, which also gave Harry the best opportunity to observe her.

Her lips were forming an O and she was clearly shocked of coming face to face with him. There was no way had she planned this or she had seen him coming. She was as shocked as he was. Her chocolate brown eyes were now wide, looking at him. Her long hair were all around her face, emphasizing every single detail of it.

"Oh" was all she said and she quickly pulled herself away of Harry.

Harry didn't know what to say. One the one hand, he had been caught but on the other he had seen Hermione. Not that he wanted to but it was a pleasant surprise. If he was to be caught anyway, he would prefer to be caught by Hermione.

"What are you doing out of your dormitory so late?" she questioned, sounding seriously annoyed. She used her hand to put her hair behind her for a moment and then she shot Harry the same look as before.

"Hmm. I –I was having a walk and I didn't realize how quickly time passed." He said quietly but quickly. Her intense look, making him want to apologize to her.

"Is this the first time you are breaking the curfew?" she asked then surprising Harry.  
Harry wanted to lie, he really did, He didn't want to have detention or be the cause of Gryffindor losing points but he couldn't. It wasn't because of her look or that fact that he knew that she would anyway discover the truth, he just didn't want to.

He was looking at her eyes and he knew that he couldn't lie to her, even if it was such a small lie.

"No" he answered, looking away from her and at the floor.

She looked at him, without any expression on her face. She didn't talk which gave Harry the best opportunity to talk to her and persuade her to let him go. But he didn't do that either. He couldn't ask that from her, it was her job to catch him and punish him.

"Why the walk so late?" she asked unable to repress her curiosity. Her once scary look had become gentler and she was looking interested know.

"I just have a lot in mind and I wanted to put everything in order or just relax for a few minutes."

Hermione nodded her head and suddenly Harry felt relaxed as though he could talk to her, so he continued, "It's – There are a lot of things going on and I can't find a way to calm down."

"I understand" Hermione said, touching his shoulder gently but quickly removing her hand when she understood her gesture.

She put a strict face on and she told him, "You can go. I understand why you were outside of your dormitory but I want allow it again. It's the first and last time."

Harry was looking at her with an open mouth. He so wasn't expecting that.

"Thank you, Hermione" he said, giving her an honest smile.

Hermione smiled back.

"I really appreciate this"

"Just don't waste your chance." She warned him.

"I won't. Thank you."

Harry was about to leave when Hermione spoke to him, "Maybe you should find another time to take your walks" she suggested.

"You are right" he laughed.

"Goodnight, Hermione"

"Goodnight, Harry"

* * *

When Harry finally laid in his bed, he couldn't help rethinking what he had said this morning. An easy day? Okay for him it was an easy day, only if you exclude the last half an hour.

But he was really grateful for Hermione and for what she did for him. Although he had rejected her, she let him go with no punishment. He couldn't stop the guilt he was now feeling. She hadn't been anything but nice to him and him? He hadn't exactly been a gentleman.

He was wondering how she could let him go. She didn't seem the type of girl to break the rules just to save someone, who she isn't friends with. As weird as it was, Harry was more than grateful to her.

He was feeling warmth inside. Not only did she let him go but she also seemed so understanding. She was listening to him and he felt so ready to talk. It was like he could trust her that she would never reveal his secrets and fears. And the weirdest of all was that Harry didn't even know why he felt like that.

Hermione on the other hand, wasn't as happy as Harry was. She was in shock.

She let him go. SHE LET HIM GO!

She couldn't even believe it. She, who have always been following the rules, let Harry Potter walk away after catching him break curfew. What has happen to her?

Wait until Hazel hears about it. She will literally kill her. How did she do something like that?

Truth is that he got her off guard. And when he said all the things about the walk and clearing his mind. That was her soft spot because she had the same problem as him. She needed time to relax, alone afar from everything and everyone.

Besides, he wasn't even looking her in the eyes. He felt ashamed and his emerald green eyes looked kind of sad. He was a young boy carrying a heavy burden. And she could clearly see this in the helpless look on his eyes.

Okay it wasn't such a big deal. No one needs to know about it. It's already over. She did the right thing. He looked exhausted and he needed some relaxation. She was just being human. She couldn't punish him, after his honesty and his clear need for the walk.

She would let anyone. Okay, not anyone. Malfoy would never get away with that but that certain boy persuaded her of his good intentions.

She couldn't just punish him and she wouldn't.

* * *

Author's Note

And that's the new chapter, which was late and I know. I am sorry and I'll try to make it up to you.

Nothing super excited happens in this chapter but I consider chapters such as this necessary for the story. I don't know if you like it but I believe that towards the end is better, isn't it? I promise that there will be more Harmony soon and more drama :))) I just want them to get to know each other normally and not too rushed! Stay tuned!

Please write a **REVIEW**, or give the story a **favourite** or **follow** if it puts a smile on your face! Thank you all and I hope you are all well during this ectremely difficult time.

See ya nect chapterrr


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry had a peaceful night, no nightmares, no agonizing screams or memories that hunt him. Today was his last practice before the first match of the year. Gryffindor was playing against Slytherin and everyone was anxious about the turn up of the first match.

Of course nothing was final but making a good start was something important as Angelica had told them way too many times. The fans and the players were excited to play and win. All they had to do is wait for a few days.

And Ron surely can! It was his first match and he was terrified. Sometimes he was trying to hide it, some others it was too much to handle. Harry tried to encourage him and boost his confidence but the results weren't particularly positive. When he was with Luna he seemed more relaxed but you could always see that worried frown in his face.

Although Harry understood Ron's nervousness, he on the other hand felt excited. Totally utterly excited! He was going to play Quidditch after months and he was going to play well. He was used to the anxiousness and the responsibility by now and he had found a way to take advantage of them.

So today he had class then he would meet with Sasha and after that he had Quidditch practice. He knew what he had to do, now he should just get up and get ready for the day. Easier said than done. Who wanted to attend a lesson when he could fall back asleep for a few hours, if the nightmare let him?

* * *

His day passed pretty easily, without any detention or shouting from the teachers. Ron, however, who was always unfocused or better focused on the game on Sunday, was being yelled by each one of the teachers. None of them showed any mercy and by the end of the day, Ron had a huge headache.

He went back in their dormitory to take a nap and then he would meet Luna. He didn't even eat his lunch, which was very uncommon for Ron.

Harry decided to take his free time to study his tomorrow lessons before meeting Sasha. After an extremely long and boring hour of doing homework, Harry stood up and headed for the Great Hall.

When he arrived there wasn't any sign of Sasha around. Harry sat down on the flour to wait for her. After a couple minutes he saw her walking towards him, her eyes on the flour. When she came close to him, she greeted him happily, "Hey" she said.

"Hello" Harry said back.

Sasha was now looking at him but he could see that her shoulders were tensed.

"Oh my god! Did we say 5 o'clock?" she asked then, hit by the realization.

"Oh, yeah" Harry admitted.

"I am so sorry. I completely forgot it." Sasha said covering her face with her hands.

"No big deal." Harry answered not bothered at all.

Sasha smiled at him and then started walking towards the Quidditch pitch. I guess she remembered that he had practice after their date.

"What's up?" he asked after a minute of silent walking.

"Everything is okay. I'm just stressed."

"What about?"

"Nothing important."

"Since it upsets you, then it's important."

"I said it's not." She said firmly, clearly not wanting to have a conversation.

Harry was shocked hearing her talk like that but he decided to let this go. If she didn't want to talk with him, there was no reason to pressure her. She would talk when or if she wanted to.

"What about you?" Sasha asked.

"Everything is fine. I had a good day." Harry said actually believing it.

"I mean…." She made a pause.

"I guess this year is hard for you, after what happened last year with Cedric."

Hearing Cedric's name, Harry's eyes became wide and swallow.

"I'm dealing" he said, running a hand through his hair.

"I can't imagine how stressful it is for you. Having seen You Know Who and knowing that he wants you dead. What are you going to do?" she said all nervousness gone, now having a sympathetic look on her face.

"I – I am dealing with it" he said simply.

"Dumbledore is helping you, isn't he? You will need all the help you need to be ready when he comes."

"Nothing particular." Harry said, trying to slow his rapid breathing.

"Maybe you should do something, though. You are his target and maybe you need to prepare yourself for the next time."

"Yeah, maybe." He said not knowing what else to say.

"Whatever happens, just be safe." She said touching his shoulder gently.

"Yeah I'll try." He said with a plastered-on fake smile on his face.

After that their walk was silent, none of them wanting to have a conversation or discuss their day. Harry's day had turned form a nice day to an unpleasant one in just a few minutes. He just wanted to leave, leave her right here and disappear from her sight.

What did she want? He felt like he was being interviewed. Thank God she didn't ask him if he had actually seen Voldemort. That would make him furious. And why the sudden urge to know all this? Maybe she wanted to know for a long time, since the start of their week or maybe even earlier. Maybe that was the whole reason she came to meet him and be his perfect match.

Okay, maybe Harry was exaggerating but she had been so _weird_. And now Harry was walking with her by his side, praying for this walk to end. He would prefer to do homework rather than this.

Luckily for him, he had practice in like half an hour.

"We should get back." He said after a couple minutes.

"There is no reason. We are on the pitch." She said simply.

_Yeah, I know that. Probably better than you_

"Yeah. I'll walk you back to Hogwarts and then I'll come back."

"Don't worry. I think I'll sit and watch you."

"Oh" Harry said, now cursing his bad luck.

"Sure"

Sasha smile back at him heading for the bleachers.

When Harry went to meet the rest of the team and get ready, all he had in mind was to talk to Ron about Sasha. But when he went inside, he found them all discussing the game. Angelica was there of course giving them orders and tips. She was completely serious and she wouldn't stand any jokes or stupid faults.

Ron was standing away from her, trying to calm his breathing. He was holding his belly and he seemed like he was in pain.

"Now that Harry is here, we will talk about our strategy one more time."

"Oh, yeah because we may forget it." Fred said.

"After the thousands times we have talked about it." George added.

"One more time before practice. Plus, today we have an extra hour. So we'll make the most of it. I want you all focused." Angelica demanded.

"Are you okay, mate?" Harry whispered to Ron, when Angelica wasn't looking.

"Yeah. I'm handling it." Ron said quietly, not making eye contact with Harry.

"You got this. You are a great keeper just believe it."

After the practice, Harry was unable to think or do anything

* * *

else. All the team was exhausted and sweaty but they had played really well. They were confident that they would be the winners of the first match of the year. Even Ron seemed a little happier and more relaxed.

"Great practice." Sasha said when the boys got out of the pitch.

"Thanks" Harry said, the same time Ron said "Hello".

"Hello, Ron" Sasha greeted him laughing loudly.

The three of them walk back in silence with Ron shooting Harry questioning looks and Harry being unable to answer in front of Sasha.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Harry offered Sasha to walk her to her dormitory but she refused. She said that there was no point to it, since he was so exhausted and she was capable of going on her own. They said their goodbyes and each headed for their dormitories.

"So Sasha was waiting for you." Ron said.

"Yeah."

"How is that going?" Ron asked.

They had now reached the common room and they had laid on the sofas. Harry was ready to talk to his friend about all that happened in his walk with Sasha but Ron was almost asleep. He was trying to keep his eyes open really hard and despite his exhaustion he was willing to listen to him.

"Good." Harry answered simply, deciding to let his friend sleep because he really needed it. Ron headed upstairs to have a shower and fall asleep in his fluffy bed.

Harry was alone for the first time today. His mind immediately went to his rather weird conversation with Sasha but before he could even give it some thought he was fast asleep.

* * *

Harry woke up the next day not knowing where he was at first. He was breathing heavily and he was touching his scar. He had another vision or whatever these were. He had felt Voldemort. He had felt his presence near him and his desire to end him.

_What a beautiful way to wake up!_

As he soon realized, he was in the common room and he was not alone. Hermione Granger was standing near him, observing him with her big brown eyes.

She didn't say anything at first, which Harry really appreciated. He wanted time to adjust to what had happened the day before and how he ended up at the couch in the common room.

"You are in the common room." She stated giving him a smile, probably understanding his confusion.

"I guess you fell asleep in the couch last night. It's okay. It's really early so I think that you will have time to even fall back asleep in your dormitory."

"Thank you." He told her honestly, wondering how she knew exactly what to say to him.

"What time is it?" he asked then, touching his scar once again.

Hermione's eyes followed Harry's movement to touch his scar but she didn't comment on it.

"It's 5.30 a.m."

"Oh, it's pretty early." He said smiling and then yawning.

"Sorry" he said putting his hand in front of his mouth.

Hermione just smiled at him. She was observing him closely yet rather discreetly. His hair was even messier than usual. It was all over his head and his eyes looked bright under the first sunlight.

"Yeah, it's quite early." Hermione said answering his previous question.

"Are you okay?" she asked him quietly looking him straight into his eyes.'

Harry looked back at her and gave her a small genuine smile.

"Yeah. I – I had a nice sleep but waking up wasn't so nice." He said laughing but the darkness in his eyes wasn't utterly gone.

"It's normal. Pretty normal. All of us sometimes, we don't wake up … nicely." She said smiling at him.

"Nightmares are normal. They are scary but normal. No need to be ashamed." She said then, trying to make a point.

"No, I am not ashamed." He answered partly honest.

"I just don't like talking about it."

"Can't blame you at all." She said smiling at him.

Harry had fixed his gaze on her observing every movement she did and every facial expression. She was honest and you could easily see this from her eyes and the way she talked to him.

But she wasn't talking much. She didn't reveal anything about herself or the nightmares that she may be experiencing. Because she had to have nightmares. She was talking like she knew what he's being through every night, she was talking from experience.

Harry was not the one to ask her about it. Especially now that they didn't really know each other much. They weren't even friends. They were classmates and it would be surely too awkward to ask her something like that.

"So, what are you doing up so early?" Harry asked her deciding on a not so personal question.

Hermione's smile froze on her face for just a second before she said, "I'm just going to head outside and take a walk. It's really beautiful."

"So… that's when you are taking your walks." He said looking at her playfully.

"Yes, a much more appropriate time." She said seriously.

Harry looked at her shocked thinking that maybe he went too far until he heard her laughing.

"You should have seen your face." She said, holding her stomach and laughing loudly.

Harry hearing her laughing couldn't help joining her. They sat there for a couple minutes trying to suppress their laugh so as not to wake up the other students but still laughing loudly. Luckily for them no one woke up.

"Speaking of my walk, I think it is time to go." Hermione said standing up from the couch that they were both sitting on.

"Yeah, you are right. I have to take a shower too." Harry said remembering that he hadn't taken a shower the previous day. Thank God he remembered to cast the cleaning spell before he had fallen asleep.

"So see you around?" Harry asked once again.

_That line has quickly become his line _

"Sure" Hermione replied smiling widely.

"Bye, Harry"

"Bye, Hermione" he said while grabbing the blanket he had used and headed upstairs.

* * *

"Clever Hermione, very clever move." Hermione whispered sarcastically while exiting the castle.

Hermione was now heading for Hagrid's hut, even though she knew that her friend wouldn't be there. She was talking quietly to herself trying to put her thoughts in order. What could she say? There were too many of them!

_How could she be this stupid to almost reveal her nightmares?_

She had never spoken about them to anyone. She has been dealing with them alone in silence for years and now she was about to talk to Harry. Of course, she would never talk about the cause of them or what it was happening. But she had never admitted to anyone that she had nightmares.

That didn't mean anything, right?

As she said, everyone had nightmares. They were all afraid of something and that something often came and hunt them in their sleep. Although Hermione has never talked about her nightmares with any of her friends, she assumed that they thought that she has nightmares just like every other human being.

So Harry knows no more than anyone else. But still… It felt different. Talking about it with someone, especially since he was experiencing nightmares too.

Hermione wasn't stupid, she knew that after what he had been through he would be having nightmares. It was expected. She knew, as the whole school did, about the basilisk and Cedric. She actually knew way more but she was keeping them to herself. So Harry Potter having nightmares was not surprise.

But it's different suspecting it and different seeing it. He seemed so vulnerable in his sleep, so lonely and so innocent. He seemed like he was holding a huge burden on his shoulders that was draining him from energy and power.

Despite all her complicated thoughts, Hermione knew that she had spent a rather pleasant time with Harry. He was trying to break the ice between them and he made all the awkwardness disappear. She was comfortable with him. It was easy talking to him and he had a really nice vibe.

* * *

When Harry walked in the Great Hall later the same day, the first thing that he saw or better heard was Sasha and Cho talking. Loudly! They seemed to have a confrontation because Sasha's face was kind of red and Cho was holding her head.

_Does it have to do with the game? It can't be a coincidence. These two didn't even know each other before_

"What's going on?" Harry asked quietly when he came towards them.

None of the two girls turned around to face him. They were staring at each other intensively. After a couple of minutes of silence, Cho said, "Maybe your perfect match should tell you."

Her voice full of sarcasm and annoyance.

All the Great Hall was now quiet looking at the three of them like they were on a TV show. The only thing that was missing was the popcorn. Some of them had even moved closer to them so they could hear them clearly.

"She wants you all for herself. She doesn't even want us to hang out." Sasha said loudly pointing Sasha with her finger.

"Not true at all. I just came here to ask you were Harry was. Nothing more." Cho yelled unable to keep calm.

"Is that true?" Harry asked Sasha stepping back.

"No, it's not. I would never make a scene for that. You know me."

_Do I?_ Harry questioned thinking the previous night.

"What did Cho tell you?"

"Harry, I—I told you I-"Cho began to say but Harry interrupted her.

"Sasha, can you tell me what Cho told you?"

"She told me to stay away from you."

"No, I didn't. I just told her- I told her not to hurt you, okay? I swear that's all I said. I didn't threat her or told her to leave you. And then she started saying that I want you all for myself." Cho said looking straight to Harry's eyes.

"No that was not it." Sasha said once again rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Wasn't it?" Harry asked, already knowing that Sasha was lying.

"No, it wasn't. You have to believe me. I- I am your perfect match. You should believe."

Harry froze when he heard her saying this. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows raised. Everyone was so shocked that nothing could be heard from all over the room. There were some students who hadn't even understand the argument but most of them were utterly focused on it.

"Sasha, why did you lie?"

"I—Harry, I didn't, I am so sorry" Sasha said as she exited the Great Hall.

The crowd went back to their seats and after a moment, intense conversations began about what had just happened. And Ron finally found a way to come close to Harry, with Luna by his side.

"Are you okay mate?" Ron asked him.

"Yeah" Harry replied sighing.

"I'm sorry, Cho" Harry said turning around smiling at the young girl.

"No reason to say sorry Harry. Not your fault."

"Yeah. Thank for caring, however." He said truthfully.

"Of course, you are my friend"

* * *

Author's Note

Hello, guys! First of all I'd like to thank you all for your encouraging reviews and for following and favouriting the story. It makes me so happy and willing to write.

Today I didn't have the best day until I cleared my head and wrote this chapter, which I don't consider really bad. Is it?

It's not one of my longest chapters but a lot of things happen and we have a cute scene with Harry and Hermione getting to know each other.

But most importantly, what's going on with Sasha? I have to admit that it is pretty serious(sirius). Do you want a hint to try and find out or should I keep it a secret to? Write me a review to tell me what you prefer.

Give the story a **REVIEW**, **follow **or **favourite** if it puts a smile on your face. :)))

*just so you know your reviews put a smile on my face!

Stay home and be safe ! 3

Thank you all!

See ya next chapterrrr


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry hadn't seen Sasha since the previous day and he _really_ didn't want to. The whole school had learnt what happened between Harry Potter and his perfect match. Wherever he was going he was hearing whispers and comments on their discussion.

They were all discussing it, even though most of them hadn't understood what really happened. When the night came, the rumors had grown and everyone had a different version of the incident.

Some believed that Harry cheated on Sasha with Cho, others thought that Harry was secretly dating Cho even before the game while others, mostly the girls of the school, thought that Sasha wanted Harry so much that she was determined to keep Cho away from him, no matter what she had to do.

Harry hated it to admit it but the last version was not so inaccurate. Of course Sasha had no intention of hurting Cho to keep Harry to herself. She would never do such a thing. But Harry didn't truly know Sasha. He didn't know what she could and what she couldn't do.

He was there, he heard what each of the girls said but he still hadn't understood. What were Sasha's motives? Why she would do such a thing? Why she would attack Cho with her words? She couldn't do it just to keep Harry near her. That was completely crazy!

Besides she had no right to do so. They weren't a couple and Cho wasn't even a threat. She had no reason … yet she still did it.

And what she said about him _having_ to believe her because she is her perfect match. Who does she think she is? They are just getting to know each other and she is acting as though she is his longtime girlfriend. They are not in a relationship and honestly, Harry doesn't even want to create one.

So he had now a dilemma.

Should he look for her and talk with her or he should just leave her alone? If she wanted to talk to him, after all she could easily find him.

Harry didn't want to go after her and discuss what happened in the Great Hall but deep down he knew that he should do it. He was not the boy to just let her hurting alone. Even if they are not in a relationship, she has become his friend.

Harry looked for her in the entire school (almost), he even asked her friends at breakfast but none of them had seen her. She hadn't go to class the previous day, which was really weird because she never skipped class.

At this point Harry started worrying if she is okay or if she had been hurt. Could Voldemort have learnt about that? Was it possible to be kidnapped when you are inside of Hogwarts? Harry had seen a lot of things in his life and his mind automatically thought of the worst scenario.

But how could Voldemort know about Sasha and why he would ever kidnap her? He was being illogical. There was no reason to think that she is hurt. She probably needs time alone to relax.

Although he had almost believed himself, he was still worried about her. That's why he was so relieved when a friend of hers came to find him after his first class. He told him that Sasha was in the Hospital Wing and that she had a huge stomachache. It was not something serious and she would be out of there in the evening. She will just spend the next few days relaxing and taking care of herself. He said that she would be staying in her dormitory all day and she would even eat her meals there.

Harry thanked the boy and let out a sigh of relief. She was just fine or she would be soon and he didn't have to face her until next week. It was like a burden was lifted from his shoulders. He was feeling like a free man, which was quite ironic if you think that the cruelest wizard was after him.

On his way to his next class, he met Ron and he told him the good news.

"Still, you have to find what to tell her when you meet her." Ron argued when Harry told him what happened with Sasha.

"Gee, Ron! Thanks for sharing my relief. I'll think about it after the game." Harry said and Ron's eyes immediately looked down while his usual frown was back in his face.

_Not your greatest move_ Harry thought to himself

"Yeah. We have that too." Ron said brushing his hair off his face.

"You will do great, mate. Just believe."

"Yeah, yeah" Ron said, totally unconvinced by his friend's words.

He started walking a little more quickly, clearly not in the mood to talk about the match. Harry was now running to keep up with him and before he even realized it they were in Umbridge's classroom.

_& that's when the torture begins!_

* * *

When all the students arrived, Umbridge instructed them to put their wands in their bags since they wouldn't be needed them, just like she did every time.

"Page 54" she yelled.

"I will ask you questions and wrong answers are not accepted!"

"Start reading!" She instructed.

Everyone opened their books and started. Just like every other time, they were bored out of their minds within the first few seconds. Umbridge had no interest in them and she continued reading her book, completely oblivious to what was happening.

Hermione was sitting in her chair. Her book still closed, looking directly at the woman in pink. She hadn't opened her book and she had no intention of doing so. After a while she raised her hand waiting patiently.

"Is there is something I can do for you, Mrs. Granger, again?" Umbridge asked her after a couple of minutes.

"I don't think we should do this"

"I am sorry, but who is the teacher here?"

"You, Professor but I can't just sit here and read a book." Hermione said lifting her head up.

"As _you_ have told as many times. But that's how school works, Granger."

"Well, allow me to argue with you. I can read this book everywhere"

"So why don't you read it here? I swear you will be the reason everyone will not gain the necessary knowledge." Umbridge said lowering her eyebrows, somewhat challenging Hermione.

"I don't think so." Harry whispered under his breath.

"Professor, we just need to practice those spells. We can't just read them and learn them. How will we ever be able to defend ourselves?" Hermione said crossing her arms.

"You won't have to, Miss Granger. You are protected. There is no reason for you to be afraid."

"Well, I think there is. And the sooner we realize it, the better prepared we will be."

"I am sorry to tell you that you are mistaken."

"And why is she mistaken?" Harry interrupted, his face slowly turning red.

"Why shouldn't we be prepared? Why shouldn't we be ready to fight….."

Umbridge looked at Harry daring to continue his sentence. She was determine to end those two once and for all. He couldn't stand the know-it-all Granger interrupting and criticizing her every lesson. It was ridiculous!

"Voldemort" Hermione said loudly, no fear evident in her voice.

"How dare you say his name?" Umbridge asked.

All her classmates were looking at her with wide eyes, except from Hazel who was worriedly calm. She must have got used to hearing her friend talking about this.

"Why are you so afraid to say his name? He is dead, isn't he?" Harry challenged her.

Umbridge stayed quiet, looking at her two students, a hateful look on her face.

"Why don't you just teach us?" Neville asked now.

"Yeah" the students yelled.

"I am teaching you." She argued raising her voice.

"I don't think so" Ron said.

"Well, I didn't remember asking you what you think, Weasley."

"I ask you. What does the Minister think? What is the Ministry's plans to defend Voldemort? Because pretending that he doesn't exist it's not an option." Hermione said, clasping her hands over her head.

"Why can't we be prepared this time?" she asked.

"How can you believe that he is back? There is no proof. What this boy says, it makes no sense and each one of you who believes him is as fool as he is."

"HE IS BACK! And the more the Ministry refuses to acknowledge it, the worst chance we will have to face him. At the end, I will believe you are cooperating with him." Harry yelled his face more red than ever, his eyes sad but full of fire.

"Potter, detention! Eight o'clock, be there."

"Granger, get out" she instructed.

Harry and Hermione grabbed their bags and got out of the classroom.

"And ten points from Gryffindor, each" she yelled so as to be heard.

Harry and Hermione headed outside without saying a word το each other. Hermione made her way towards the lake and Harry followed her closely. They walked together until they were near the lake. They let their bags down and they sat in a big rock near them.

Hermione sighed while pulling her legs near her chest. Harry sat beside her but keeping his distance. He didn't know if she wanted him there.

"That was something." She said.

"Indeed"

"How could this woman be so… so stupid?" Hermione wondered more to herself than Harry.

"She is closing her eyes and ears refusing to hear the truth"

"She is endangering each one of us. I bet that the Ministry had sent her to control Hogwarts" Hermione said clenching her fists.

"No doubt. She is sent by the Ministry. She was in my trial too, voting of course against me coming back here."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, clearly confused about what Harry said.

"The summer when I was with my cousin, we were attacked by Dementors. I casted the Patronus spell to save us but I was expelled from Hogwarts. Eventually they decided to have a trial and I was allowed to return back here." Harry explained.

Hermione nodded her head, encouraging him to go on.

"Umbridge was there and she was determined not to let me return. If it weren't for Dumbledore, I wouldn't be here." Harry said, unable to repress his gratefulness, even though Dumbledore is still avoiding him.

"So, she is the Ministry's card" Hermione simply said.

It was now Harry's turn to shot her a questioning look.

"She was chosen to persuade or force all of us to cooperate with the Ministry. As long as she is here, nobody will ever admit Voldemort's rebirth."

Harry noticed for the second time that she said Voldemort's name without even shivering but he decided not to ask her about it, not yet at least.

"We have to do something." Hermione said, her eyes full of hope and determination.

"Do you have something in mind?" Harry asked her, curious about her idea.

"No, but I will find something. Staying here, memorizing spells is not an option for me."

"You are right. We just have to figure out what."

"Yeah. But what?" Hermione wondered out loud.

Harry could practically see her brain working, trying to find the best solution to their problem.

"It was really brave of you." Harry told her, looking deep in her brown eyes.

Hermione's eyes soften and she gave him a smile.

"Thanks. You too." She told him honestly.

"How d-"Harry began but he soon closed his mouth, preferring to keep quiet. It was too soon.

"How what?" she asked him.

"Not how, why. Why do you believe me? How come and you believe in Voldemort's rebirth?" Harry asked softly.

For a split second, you could see Hermione's shock in her eyes. You could see that she was impressed that he said Voldemort's name too but she quickly recovered. She realized after all, that if it was one person who would be saying Voldemort's name, it would be Harry Potter.

"It is obvious. I mean there too many signs to ignore. He has come back. There are unnecessary deaths and the Death Eaters seem too active."

She was hiding something and she was pretty good at it. She could persuade anyone with her acting skills but Harry could see through her.

_Because he is her!_

He is the friend who hides something deep inside of him and never talks about it. He talks about what he has too. Never more! There are things that he refuses to discuss and he, just like her, looks down and talks slowly to persuade the others and himself.

But it was too soon to talk about it with her. He couldn't ask her what she knows. He couldn't attack her with questions. He knew better than anyone that this was the wrong method and he had no intention of using it.

"Yeah, I know. I just- I can't understand why it's so difficult for others to see. He is back! What's so difficult?" Harry asked her, looking away.

"Fear." She said and Harry turned his face to look at her.

"They are scared. They don't want to accept that he is back because they are afraid of living in a world that Voldemort exists." She paused looking at him as well.

"You have lived years near Voldemort. He had always been near you one way or the other. You felt that he was returning. It is easy for us. We were the lucky ones. We were expecting it." She said shocking Harry even more.

_And now he had questions._ How did she know so much about him? Why she seemed like she knew even more? And why was she expecting his return?

"How do you know about Voldemort being near me?" Harry asked, rubbing his cold hands together.

"I-I am not stupid. I have observed a few things here in Hogwarts. Voldemort always found a way here and most of the times, his target was you."

"But how-"Harry started but before he could even end his sentence, a girl's voice started calling Hermione's name.

And that was when Hazel showed up running towards Hermione.

"I can't believe that she told you to get out. That was brilliant! "Hazel said her eyes shining in awe.

"I am so proud of you." Hazel said giving her friend a small hug.

"I had to do it." Hermione said.

"Do you have to do in each one of her lessons?"

"I don't have another choice. We have to act."

"Are we expecting a Hermione-idea soon?"

"Definitely." Hermione murmured lost in her thoughts.

"Hey Hazel" Harry greeted her.

"Oh, hey Harry." Hazel said clearly not amused.

Hermione shot her look.

"You did great as well." She said forcing a smile.

"Thank you but I think Hermione should take the credit."

"We both did our parts." Hermione said honestly.

"And still, you got detention." She said feeling a little guilty.

"You are pretty unlikely, aren't you?" Hazel said, an understanding look on her face.

"It was worth it! Even if I have to face Umbridge for another hour." Harry said, not mentioning the torture thing.

"Oh, that's really bad. I feel sorry for you." Hermione said smiling.

"Me too." Hazel told him, giving him a small smile.

"Me too." He murmured jokingly, making the girls laugh with the fake sad but rather cute look on his face.

Little did they know that we was actually feeling sorry for himself!

* * *

On his walk back to Hogwarts, Harry had a surprisingly good time. He joked and laughed with the two girls, relaxing for all the drama in his life. He really enjoyed his time with them and he was honestly disappointed when they reached the castle.

"Bye Harry" the two girls said in unison.

"Bye Hermione, bye Hazel." He said and turned around to go to the Great Hall and meet Ron. It was lunch, he should be there.

"Mate, where have you been?" Ron asked when Harry sat next to him in the table.

"Lake" Harry answered grabbing a piece of bread.

"How come?" Ron asked still chewing his food.

"Hermione and I- After the incident with Umbridge, we head it there," Harry answered innocently.

"Hmmm! And you were just thinking about going there?"

"Yeah"

Ron shot him a look.

"No. But why not? We just talked and then Hazel came and we- I had fun, okay?"

"Yeah, I know. As much as I know Hermione, she is a great girl. Except form her obsession with homework but she is okay."

"How do you know so much about her?" Harry asked crossing his arms.

"We just hanged out a little this week. You know playing chess, doing homework."

"Why?" Ron asked curious.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering." Harry said and tucked into his food, without giving Ron the opportunity to continue the conversation.

* * *

"So, what's up with Harry?" Hazel asked when he was nowhere in sight.

"Nothing." Hermione said a little too loudly.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I am not." She denied.

"We were just thrown out of the classroom and we decided to take a walk. Nothing more!" She explained.

"Did he ask you to take a walk?"

"No, I just headed to the Great Lake and he followed."

"Hmm" Hazel said.

"Drop it, Hazel!" Hermione said gently, yet demandingly.

"Okay, okay. If you are saying that there is nothing. Who am I not to believe you?" Hazel said flashing her a big grin, showing no intention to drop the subject.

"I think that we might becoming friends." Hermione said finally giving in.

"Satisfied?"

"For now" Hazel answered.

"You were mad at him, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was and I still am. But I will give him a chance to apologize to you. Plus, he now realizes what he lost." Hazel said giving an evil smile.

"You are an evil witch."

"No doubt." Hazel said nodding her head.

"Now will you hurry to up or you do you want to starve for the rest of the day?"

"I am coming." Hermione said running towards her friend, who was ahead of her.

* * *

Harry tried to postpone the evening. He busied himself to think that his detention was after weeks.

But the clock never lied. When the time was a quarter to eight, he knew that the time of his torture was soon coming. He stood up, grabbed his wand and headed for Umbridge's office. No bag, no quill, he wouldn't be using them anyway.

This time was worse than the previous ones. Even though he was expecting it, his hand was clearly not ready to endure such a pain. He was watching his own skin being cut and his blood coming to the surface and then again the cuts were no longer visible.

Until they were and until his blood was all over his hand. When Umbridge saw this, she was clearly satisfied allowing him to return to his dormitory.

"Careful! Because the next time your friend, Granger, will join you." She said, giving him a big winning smile.

On his way to the Gryffindor Tower, Harry felt his hand heavy. Like he couldn't even lift it, like it didn't belong to his own body. His brain had shut down, after three hours of watching and feeling his skin opening and closing again and again until the scars were evident in his skin.

_I must not tell lies _

Well, he isn't lying! That's the most ironic of all. He is telling the truth and no one seem to believe him. They thought that he was a liar and most importantly they were putting in danger thousands and thousands lives. And Harry hated the Ministry for it.

When he finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and he gave her the password, he allow himself to collapse. It was pretty late so he didn't expect anyone awake in the Common Room.

When he entered though, he found a very much awake Hermione Granger reading her book. She was no longer wearing her robes, she was dressed up with a plain shirt and a pair of jeans. Her hair was down and it appeared golden as the light of the fire reflected on it.

"Hello" she said when he saw him enter.

"Hello." He greeted back, unable to hide the painful tone in his voice.

Hermione's smile immediately turned into a concerned frown.

"Are you okay?" she asked him gently, letting her book on the table and coming closer to him.

"Yeah" he answered looking down and away.

"What did you have to do?" Hermione asked softly, putting her hand on his shoulder for just a few seconds.

"I had to write 'I must not tell lies'" he said trying to hide his injured hand under his robes, not wanting to bother her with his problems.

"What's up?" she asked looking him in the eyes.

Harry instinctively touched his left hand, leading Hermione at the source of the problem.

Hermione looked at his hand. She got even closer taking it in her hands and watching it closely. Her fingers were pleasantly cold, giving Harry's hand the sense of calmness.

"Oh" she said, her wide eyes staring at the words in his hand.

"Black Quill." She murmured under her breath.

"What?" Harry asked her, his mouth open from the shock.

"She made you use the Black Quill. That's illegal. She practically tortured you." Hermione said standing up and smacking her palm against her forehead.

Harry instantly missed her cold fingers relaxing his hurt skin and her presence near him. Hermione quickly calmed her rapid breathing and sat right beside him.

"Are you okay?" she asked once again giving a different meaning to her sentence now.

"Yeah, I just- I need to rest. Tomorrow is the match and I have to – I have to get some sleep."

"Wait here!" Hermione said and without saying another word she headed for her dormitory.

Harry adjusted himself on the couch and waited patiently for her to come back. His hand was killing him and all he could think of was how he would be able to play Quidditch tomorrow. Why didn't he think about that? He couldn't fail the whole team!

Hermione was back with Harry within ten minutes.

"Sorry, I am late." she apologized.

"I didn't know where or if I had it." She said smiling, making Harry even more confused.

"Here" she said, showing him a small container.

"It's Murtlap essence" she said.

"It will help your hand to heal." She explained when he saw the questioning look on Harry's eyes.

And it sure did!

When Harry put his hand inside the container he felt such a relief. His skin was welcoming the liquid, healing the scars in his skin. Of course the pain was still there but he could feel it getting better and better by the minute.

"Thanks" he told her honestly looking at her.

She just smiled at him happily.

"Have you told anyone?" she asked.

"You should." She continued when he didn't answer her question.

"I know but I don't think can."

"Why not?"

"Who should I tell? Who will believe the boy who lies about Voldemort's rebirth" he asked despaired.

"Harry, there are still people who believe in you. You have to believe in them too. " she told him.

"I do, I just- I feel so alone against the world."

"I know." She told him and he had a feeling that she really did know how it felt.

"You could tell McGonagall or Dumbledore. They will believe you."

"I can't" he said looking away from her eyes.

"You have no reason to feel ashamed. She is the one who should. She is torturing you and she should be punished for it."

"Please, don't feel ashamed of her mistakes."

Maybe it was the fact the she said 'please' or maybe the fact that she showed that she cared for him but whatever it was made Harry turn around and give her a small hug.

"Oh, I-"Harry said but he decided not to continue.

"I don't know what I should do." He then said looking directly in her eyes.

"You will figure it out." She said smiling at him.

"If you need help though, I am here" she offered, making his heart a little warmer.

"Thank you so much, Hermione. For everything"

Hermione nodded her head at him giving him one of her best smiles.

"I guess it's time to go to bed." She said realizing what time it really was.

"Good night Harry and good luck tomorrow."

"Goodnight Hermione. Thank you" he said once again smiling at the sight of her disappearing in the stairs.

* * *

Author's Note

And here is a new chapter. Early, update and a long one!

Thank you once again for reading my story. Your revies, favourites and follows motivate me so much. And they make me so happy!

I hope the scene in Umbridge's class was realistic enough. I know that in that case Hermione would have gotten detention too but it was not convenient for the story, so let's just say that she didn't.

Next chapter is the First Quidditch Match of the year. Soo it will have drama, I guess.

Please give the story a **favourite**, **follow** or write a **REVIEW** if it puts a smile on yoour face.

Please take care of yourselves and stay safe!

See ya next chapterrrrrr


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ron couldn't sleep. He just couldn't.

All he could think was how he wound humiliate himself tomorrow or how he would let down his team. Tomorrow is the day that he will play his first and probably last match of Quidditch at Hogwarts.

He would certainly be kicked of the team or he could just quit to avoid the humiliation. He should have quitted ages ago, he had no hope in playing well.

He knew that he was being unfair to himself and that he had work very hard to be at the level he is today. He had practiced many hours with the team, with Harry and on his own. He had done everything he could but he had a feeling that it wouldn't be enough.

Ron wanted to feel optimistic, he wanted to believe that he is able to do it. He wanted to believe that tomorrow _he_ would be the one to lead the team to its first victory of the year or at least that he would not end up being the one who screws up the whole match.

But he just couldn't. He was closing his eyes and all he could think of was him falling from his broomstick or him failing to catch the ball. He just couldn't picture himself winning, he couldn't see _Ron_ playing tried to stop thinking, he tried to fall asleep but it didn't work.

He kept hearing the other boys snoring or talking in their sleep, except from Harry who was still with Umbridge. The little noises were so annoying and Ron couldn't stand them. Even the sound of their breathing was too loud for him.

He suddenly couldn't breathe. He was listening to their slow breaths and their small phrases and he wanted to get out of there. He needed some air …. And that was what he would get.

He stood up as quietly as he could, he dressed up (kind of) and he grabbed his coat. He opened the door, which made a rather loud noise that luckily didn't wake up his roommates, and headed for the Common Room.

The Common Room was nearly empty. They were only some seven years studying, one of whom was actually asleep on his open books, and Hermione who was quietly reading her book on the couch.

Ron made his way to the portrait of the Fat Lady but Hermione's voice calling his name made him stop.

He was in a _really_ bad mood but he couldn't just pretend that he didn't hear her.

"Hey Hermione" he said while turning around to face her.

"What's up?" she asked when she saw his guilty expression.

"Nothing" he said quickly trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"Not very persuasive" she noted.

"Tomorrow's match?" she asked when he didn't answer or looked at her.

He nodded 'yes' while taking a seat near her at the small couch.

Hermione let her book down and gave him her full attention. He didn't tried to talk to her, he kept watching the fire without making any expression.

Hermione respected his unsaid wish not to talk so she just kept quiet, observing the fire as well.

"I just… I don't want to go." He said after a while, facing her once again.

"That's completely understandable." She said honestly.

"Is it? Because Harry seems so excited and ready for this and Fred and George just can't wait to play and I- I don't want to go. I feel like a … I feel like I don't even deserve to go."

"Oh, Ron" Hermione sighed.

"You have earned it. You are the keeper and you have earned your position. You have been practicing and _you_ are supposed to be there tomorrow, only you."

"Yeah. But everyone else is like so-"

Hermione cut him off, "I am sure that they are all anxious. Besides they have been playing for years. They have found a way to control it, I guess. I don't really know." She admitted giving him a small smile.

"I guess you are right" he told her, a sigh of relief coming out of his mouth.

"I am usually right." She said laughing.

"And modest" he commented.

"When I need to." She said back her eyes glittering from excitement.

"Whatever" Ron said not having the mind to think for a comeback but feeling a lot better than minutes ago.

"So what are you doing up so late?"

"It's not that late." She said defensively with her smile still on her face.

"I thought it was too late for such an excellent mind. Don't you need your sleep?" he mocked her.

"Hmm. No wonder that you are up then." Hermione said failing in trying not to laugh.

"Mean" Ron said laughing as well.

"Just kidding" she reassured him, just so he knows.

"So you never answered my question."

"I am reading a book."

"How unexpected?" The sarcasm evident in his voice.

"What about this?" he asked showing with his finger her unfinished hat in the small table.

"Are you knitting?" he said laughing at the idea but quickly stopping when he saw Hermione's deadly look.

"Yes" she said confidently.

"Why?"

"Because" she made a small pause.

"I am knitting hats for the house elves. I want to free them. They don't deserve to live only to serve the wizards as if they are their masters." She said seriously.

When Hermione stopped talking Ron started laughing so loudly that all the few students who were in the Common Room turned around and looked at him. He tried to repress his laughter but the more he tried the louder it became.

Hermione was watching him without any expression. He just turned her face on her book clearly not wanting to continue their conversation.

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Why shouldn't I? What is so hard to understand?" Hermione said standing up.

"I mean, you can't be serious. The house elves help the wizards. That's how things are, you can't just leave hats here and there to set them free." Ron said standing up as well.

"Why can't I? So what if things have always been like that? Why shouldn't we change them?" she nearly yelled, her face slowly turning red.

"Because most of them don't want to get free. They are happy and you are ruining their happiness."

"WHAT?" Hermione was clearly yelling now.

"They are happy? Would you be happy with that life Ron? Would you be happy serving your masters, would you be happy as a slave?" she questioned, trying to keep her voice down.

"No, I wouldn't but-"

"Don't say that they are used to it because that's exactly the problem and someone has to wake them up. They deserve their rights." She said lastly sitting on the couch.

Ron sat down next to her without saying another world. Hermione looked at the flames refusing to glance at him.

"I understand what you are saying, not completely but I do."

Hermione looked at him with a hopeful smile on her face.

"But you are wrong." Hermione's smile disappeared from her face, a frown taking its place.

"If you want to do this, you can't just force them to that life."

"Okay" Hermione said surprising Ron and herself.

"I don't agree but I'll think about it" She said calmly.

Ron let out a sigh of relief and looked at her.

"That was a bloody fight" he said.

"It could have been worse" she said flatly.

"Considering that you laughed at my beliefs"

"Sorry for that" he apologized quickly.

Hermione looked at him to see if he really meant it.

"Okay" she said lastly choosing to believe him.

They both let a sigh of relief smiling at each other.

"I think I am going to-"Ron said and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked him confused.

"I just need to take a small walk. Breathe some fresh air and relax."

"The match?"

"Yep" Ron answered this time.

"It be best if you-"she began to say but when she saw the sad and nervous look on his face she chose to say something else.

"As a prefect I would say no but as a friend I am just telling you to be careful. Take a quick walk and come back _without getting caught_."

"Is the Hermione Granger letting me go? I am impressed. I didn't known that you were such a rule breaker."

"I am not" she denied.

"If you say so." Ron said looking at her.

"Anyway, thank you Hermione. You were a great help. And I will be careful." He said giving her a small, yet sincere smile.

"Any time. Good luck with the game tomorrow" she said opening her book and continuing reading.

"Thanks." Ron said and headed outside.

Luckily for him he was outside of the castle before he could even understand it. He took a small walk but he quickly understood his exhaustion and headed back to the Common Room.

He met no one in his way back to the portrait of the Fat Lady and his was truly happy about it because he couldn't handle a meet with Filch or a teacher, especially Snape or Umbridge.

When he reached the Common Room, Hermione was still there reading her book, he told her good night and he headed for his dormitory ready to fall asleep.

He lied in his bed still thinking about tomorrow's match feeling a little better than a few hours ago. His talk with Hermione was really encouraging and he felt lighter having talked to somebody about his problems.

He could have talked to Harry but he... it has always been easy for him. Flying was in his blood and Ron doubted that he could understand this anxiousness that was consuming him. As for Fred and George they would probably mock him about it.

But now feeling finally relaxed he drifted to sleep thinking about broomsticks, quaffles, bludgers and golden snitches.

* * *

Ron kept waking up during the night unable to have a peaceful sleep. When he finally woke up the sun was starting to rise and he chose not to fall back asleep.

He sat in his bed thinking. He had done a lot of thinking the last few days.

_You can do it _he tried to encourage himself.

He stood up quietly, took a quick shower and headed outside. He couldn't stand being inside his dormitory with his sleeping friends. He preferred to get outside, maybe even meet Luna before the match.

That little thought formed a little smile on his face. Thinking about the blonde-haired witch made his heart a little warmer. She was so _special_. And he doesn't say it because he likes her, which he does, he says it because he feels it.

She has a unique way to make him feel better. She manages to make him forget his problem even for a while and stop thinking. She was quite funny too. At least Ron laughed with what she was saying. Real genuine laughter, not because he was mocking her. And she was usually joining him too.

_Oh man, her laugh! _

Ron loved her laugh. It wasn't loud but it had a nice ringing.

Ron entered the Great Hall with the little smile still in his face. Luckily for him Luna was in her table, probably waiting for him. She immediately saw him when he entered and she made her way towards him.

When Luna reached him and before he could even talk to her, Malfoy approached him.

"What's up, Weasley? Ready to help us?" Draco said a cold smile playing on his lips.

Ron stepped near Draco saying angrily "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Oh, Weasley. I came here to thank you, of course."

"Say what you want and get the hell out of here." Ron said motioning to Luna to get back.

"Thank you, Weasley for giving as the first win. We would have gotten it anyway but we appreciate your help."

"Malfoy, I am warning you. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Ron's face was now red and he was ready to start punching Malfoy at his face.

"Why Weasley? Are you so afraid of the truth?" Draco asked pretending to be interested.

"Come on Ronald! No reason to waste your time" Luna said, more seriously than any time Ron has heard her talking.

"Yes Weasley. Listen to your fifty girlfriend."

Ron was ready to attack him and make him pay for insulting Luna when McGonagall approached them.

"What are you doing? Can't you be civil?" she asked them.

"Ten points from your houses, each. If I hear you two arguing again, you won't play at the match today. And it will be final!" she said strictly.

"Professor, he-"Ron tried but McGonagall shot him a look telling him to shut up.

_She clearly meant what she said._

McGonagall shot them one more warning look and left them standing in the entrance of the Great Hall with a small crowd watching their every movement.

"See you on the field, Weasley." Malfoy said his smile never leaving his face and headed to his table.

Ron walked to his table with Luna by his side and sat down.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said trying to smile but he kept hearing Malfoy's words again and again in his ears _Thank you for giving us the first win. _

Would he really give them their first win?

Ron decided that it was time to eat and Luna had to go back to her table to end her meal as well so after agreeing to meet up in about half an hour, Luna left leaving Ron all alone in the Gryffindor table.

The students were slowly coming to have their breakfast. Ron was observing them sitting and chatting about the upcoming match. They were all sounding super excited.

_Let's let Harry do what he does best! _Ron heard a voice shouting form the Ravenclaw table. Probably Cho Chang.

Most students form Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and of course all students from Gryffindor, supported Gryffindor. None wanted Slytherin to win. It was a known secret that Slytherin wouldn't win this year.

"Good morning" a feminine voice said pulling Ron of his thoughts.

"Good morning" Ron greeted Hermione, who was now sitting next to him filling her plate with one slice of bread and hot milk.

"Ready?" she asked him before taking her first bite.

Ron nodded slightly, not persuading her at all.

"Not very persuasive" she commented once again, just like she did the previous night.

"I know. It's Malfoy. He came to me this morning thanking me for helping him win."

"Oh" Hermione said.

"Well, he wants to get into your head. Don't let him do that to you! He wants you to doubt yourself. Whatever you hear or see today, ignore it, okay?" she asked him, her eyes showing concern.

"Why? Do you know something?"

"No! I just- I know the Slytherins and they can be pretty mean. They will definitely try to make you feel worse so as not to play. Malfoy already did." She said showing the Slytherin table.

"Yeah you right"

"Again" she said laughing before drinking her milk.

"Shouldn't you eat anything?" Hermione asked when she saw Ron's full plate.

"Not hungry" he said.

"Good morning" Harry said sitting opposite to Ron before Hermione could say anything to Ron.

"Are you ready Ron?"

"Sure. I mean… kind of." Ron answered looking on his plate.

Harry and Hermione shared a look like saying _Not okay._

"Mate, you got this. You will play great."

"I am trying to believe it" Ron admitted.

"Malfoy didn't help much" he commented under his breath.

"What did he do?" Harry asked his eyes searching the blond head of his 'enemy'.

Ron was not in the mood to talk again about it so he just motioned to Hermione if she could tell him. Hermione did tell him what happened with Malfoy earlier this morning and what she had said to Ron.

"Yeah Hermione is right, mate. He plays with your mood and confidence to win. We can beat them Ron and we will."

"I can't let him" Ron said more to himself trying once again to believe it.

"You certainly can't" Harry said smiling at his best friend.

"I will try! I can't leave the match to Malfoy's hands just because he wants me to." Ron said with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah" Harry and Hermione said laughing with their friend.

"Thank you guys both. I will try not to let him control me."

"I just have to go now to meet Luna. I am already late actually." He said grabbing a piece of cake with him and heading for the door.

Hermione laughed at the sight of her friend running to find his girlfriend.

_She is his girlfriend, right? _

"I think he will do great" Hermione said confidently.

"I am sure about it." Harry agreed.

"Did you see them?" Harry asked her looking towards the Slytherins.

"Oh, I did" she admitted.

"He can't see them or hear the song." Harry said determined.

"I know but I am sure that he will. Malfoy will sing it at the top of his lungs." Hermione said with bitter in his voice.

"I know. It will certainly upset Ron." Harry said concerned about his friend.

"Bloody Malfoy" Harry said under his breath.

Hermione shot him a look.

"Sorry" he apologized.

"Just try to keep him confident. He is somewhat self-conscious, isn't he?"

"Yes, I will try"

Hermione shot him a smile.

"So are you ready for today?" she asked him.

"Sure. I am nervous but I am more excited." He admitted.

"That's nice. It's important to remember that it is just a game." Hermione said casually.

"Hermione" Harry said seriously.

"You never _ever_ say to a Quidditch player or fan that the match is just a game. You can't say that." He whispered as though he is telling her the most important information on the world.

"Okay" Hermione whispered as well, laughing at his childlike act.

"I will not say it again" Hermione said.

"Again? How many times have you said it?"

"You don't want to know" she reassured him.

"What's with you and Quidditch anyway? Why don't you like it?"

"I do, I just don't consider it much important" she said.

"Do you play?" he asked interested.

"No" she answered as though there is only one answer to this question.

"You should try. Maybe then you will consider it important."

"No way am I trying. Flying is not for me." she said.

"You should though." Harry said.

"Anyway, I have to go to get ready for the match." Harry said realizing that the time has passed.

"Yeah. I have to go too. I have to meet Hazel in like ten minutes." Hermione said standing up.

"Good luck, Harry" she said and headed outside where she is supposed to meet her best friend.

"Thank you" he answered leaving for the Gryffindor Tower.

Harry quickly got his broomstick and his clothes and started running towards the pitch. If he ended up late, Angelica would kill him. Plus, he didn't want to be late.

On his way to the Quidditch pitch he met with Ron and they walked together to find the rest of the team. Ron seemed slightly more optimistic than before. He seemed a little better so he obviously hadn't heard the 'song' of the Slytherins.

_Thank God!_

When they arrived, all their co-players were there. Angelica talked to them one more time, mainly giving them instructions but also encouraging.

"And here are the players" Lee Jordan said when the teams appeared on the field.

There was some noise on the bleachers but soon everyone stopped talking to watch the match. The players took their positions and Harry gave Ron a thumps up.

"Let the game begin" Lee Jordan said and Professor Hooch blew the whistle.

* * *

Author's Note

So here is a Ron-centric chapter. They will not be really common but I wanted to show the game from Ron's percepective. (or at least my version of the game)

In the last chapter I got some bad reviews and they really made me sad because I thought that it was a good one (or at least not too bad). Of course, everyone has their opinion and they can express it, I just felt kind of sad. I couldn't stop thinking about it at first. I would like to thank each one of you who write me reviews (especially the positive ones). When I read those I felt so relieved and happy. So thanks to everyone who favourited, followed or wrote a review.

Anyway, I wanted to mention that there is nothing going on between Hermione and Ron romantically. This is just their friendship evolving. As for the argument I find it quite realistic. I mean they did make up quickly but let's not forget that they sort it out and Ron had the Quidditch match the next day so none of them wanted to have a big argument.

Lastly, I would like to mention that I would prefer if everyone who doesn't like my story sends me a message to hear his/her opinions. If you want to write a review, I don't have a problem, I just ... when I read reviews I don't want to get sad. Feel free to do whatever makes you happy! And of course I am open to (not too harsh) criticism!

Please give this chapter a **favourite**, **follow** or write a **REVIEW** if it puts a smile on your face.

See ya next chapterrrrrrrr

& stay safe 3


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Once the game started Harry stopped thinking about anything but the Snitch. It was his job to find it and he couldn't get distracted. It was very important for the Seeker to stay focused on the Snitch and not let the game or anything else capture his attention.

Today Harry's task was extra difficult since he was worried about Ron and his reaction to the song. Luckily, it hadn't been heard yet but Harry had a feeling that it wouldn't pass too much time until the Slytherins start singing it.

And he dreaded the moment.

As he was looking at the bleachers (yes, he got a little distracted) he spotted Luna, wearing a lion's hat on her head. A smile made its way to his face feeling happy that Luna was there supporting Ron.

"And now Angelica the rather pretty captain of Gryffindor is heading to score." Lee Jordan shouted loudly.

"Jordan" McGonagall shouted giving him a look.

"Sorry professor but you can't deny that prettiness" he said laughing, which result in receiving another look from McGonagall.

After a few seconds Angelica had scored the first goal of the match and everyone stood up and started cheering clearly excited. They kept shouting for the Gryffindor captain but after some minutes everyone was silent focused on the match.

And that was when Slytherins decided that it was time to start singing. No one could understand what they were saying at first but after a while their voices became louder and very clear.

Weasley cannot save a thing,

He cannot block a single ring,

That's why Slytherins all sing

Weasley is our King.

They were singing it over and over again, and the more they were singing the worse Ron felt. It could be heard around the whole pitch and Malfoy's smile was as big as the sun.

Ron looked like he wanted to disappear. He was just sitting on his broomstick looking at the ground, not daring to look at the bleachers. He wasn't even slightly angry, which really concerned Harry.

Malfoy, who was near Ron, laughing loudly shouted at him, "Do you like my song, Weasley? I made it especially for you."

Ron didn't answer. He didn't even look at him. He turned his face to the Chasers of the opposite team who were making a move to score the ball. He kept looking at them, instructing his body to move but it didn't seem to listen.

Harry knew everything that was happening was totally unfair but he also knew the Slytherins and Draco Malfoy and he couldn't say that he hadn't expected it. Now they just had to win and get the hell out of the pitch so Ron didn't have to hear that awful song.

Harry figured that it would be better to stop watching the game and start looking for the snitch. That was the only way he could end the match_. They had to win! _

So he kept looking, more determined than ever to find the snitch and prove that the stupid song didn't change anything. He couldn't let Malfoy find it before him.

Hermione, who was on the bleachers with Hazel, was getting more and more worried about Ron, while her anger towards Draco was increasing as well.

"That's ridiculous! How could the Professors let that happen? It's …."

"They can't do nothing about it."

"Well, they should be able to do something. It's offensive and totally unsporting"

"Can't argue with that" Hazel said.

"We should do something." Hermione said determined.

"Like what? We can just hope that he will not be affected."

"Well, he will be. I would be, wouldn't you?"

"I would but what can we do to help him? We can't just start shouting." Hazel told Hermione attempting to calm her down.

"Why can't we?" Hermione asked, her eyes glittering just like every time she had an idea.

"What?" Hazel asked her, her mouth open.

"Look we let Snape terrorize Neville for years. We won't let the Slytherins terrorize Ron. We will act."

"What's with you and having to act lately?" Hazel asked trying to understand her friend's behavior.

"It had always been like that but right now I find a way to make my ideas reality. Plus, we won't do anything opposite the rules." Hermione said making her friend smile.

"Because Hermione Granger must follow the rules."

"I break them when I have to but it's not necessary now. We will do what you suggested. We will shout." Hermione said grabbing a piece of paper and a quill of her pocket.

Hazel looked at her not even questioning the fact that she had a quill and a piece of paper with her. She was Hermione after all.

She kept quiet observing her friend who was writing furiously on the paper, erasing and rewriting, letting her focus on what she was writing.

After some minutes Hermione showed the paper to her best friend and stood up quickly.

She headed towards Neville, Seamus and Dean at first telling them her idea and making them stand up to spread the word to Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's students. Then she went to find Luna to tell her as well, as she was Ron's girlfriend or she looked like she was, and at last she approached Lavender and Parvati to inform them.

Hermione sat back at her seat.

"Are you sure?" her friend asked her.

"Why? Don't you like it?" Hermione asked suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"No, I do. I just don't think that we will all be able to learn the lyrics and sing."

"Let's just give it a shot" Hermione said, relieved that her best friend agreed with the plan even though she thought that it was unlikely possible.

"Stand up and come with me." she told Hazel after a couple minutes.

The girls stood up and went to different students telling them what they had to say and then they headed down on the bleachers. They could easily be seen from there and they hoped that the students would join them.

Luna was there as well with the three boys ready to begin. It was really windy, so they had to hold their papers close to their chests. But they wouldn't let the wind stop them.

"On my count" Hermione yelled loudly so she could be heard.

"3, 2, 1" she shouted.

Ron Weasley may be new

But he won't take a drew

He's Gryffindor's king

And he will get the win

At first it seemed like a _total_ failure because no one knew the lyrics or the rhythm.

Hermione had come up with the lyrics really quickly but she, like everyone else, didn't know how to sing them. For a total of ten minutes they were trying to find the right way to sing it. They kept singing but they couldn't be heard and Slytherin had scored twice but they didn't stop.

Well, some did but most of the students wanted to encourage Gryffindor's new keeper. After a while the lyrics could be heard and it was quite nice. Of course sometimes they lost the rhythm but THEY COULD BE HEARD!

And they were loud since they were way more than the Slytherins. The whole pitch was now yelling the new song with passion, like they were trying to help a friend.

The Gryffindor players were listening to the song and they couldn't help feeling grateful while Ron had a small smile on his face, starting to feel braver by the minute.

The Slytherins on the other hand, were all looking shocked. Their eyes were wide and their mouths open. They clearly hadn't thought of that possibility.

Draco almost fell off his broomstick when he heard Hermione's improved version of the song but he tried to force a smile, which looked more like a grimace.

The game continued and now the whole pitch was singing the lyrics. Even the ones who weren't informed they soon learnt them and joined as well. Even McGonagall was whispering the lyrics under her breath with a small satisfied smile on her lips.

Ron was starting feeling better. Every student was there shouting his name and encouraging him. He couldn't let them down. They supported him and he had to try. He wouldn't let the Slytherins win without a fight.

Adrenaline was once again in his body. Of course the anxiousness was still there but he didn't think about it anymore. The only thing he was hearing was the crowd shouting _for_ him.

Ron remained focus on the match and he managed to stop the Slytherins chasers from scoring for more than ten minutes. The Gryffindor chasers on the other hand had managed to score a goal. So the Slytherins were only 10 points ahead.

Meanwhile Harry was searching for the snitch. He had seen it a while ago but before he could reach it, it disappeared. He kept looking but no luck.

Until he saw it. It wasn't very far but it was near Draco.

Harry had to move before he could see it. He made a big dive into the air and got closer and then he grabbed it. The moment he touched it Draco fell on him with all his power. He practically crushed onto him.

Harry fell off his broomstick to the ground but it was luckily very close, so he didn't get injured. There was a little blood though on his jaw, probably from when Draco's head hit his jaw. It was hurting like hell but on the bright side Harry had got the Snitch and Gryffindor had won!

The whole pitch was yelling, most of it enthusiastically since Gryffindor had won with a brilliant dive of their seeker. The Slytherins weren't happy about it of course, they were cursing and shouting angrily but no one really heard them.

Harry stood up and held the Snitch up in the air. The shouts grew even louder. The whole team came to hug him, first congratulating him and then making sure than he is okay.

Ron stayed a little back at first feeling a little unworthy of this happiness but when Harry looked at him he couldn't help going near him to congratulate him.

"Nice dive, mate!" he said hugging him from behind.

"We wouldn't have won if we didn't have our keeper." Harry yelled.

"Yeah" Everyone shouted although deep down they knew that Ron hadn't played as well as he could. They knew that his anxiousness and the Slytherins' words had affected him badly.

Ron remained silent not wanting to ruin the mood. He knew, just like everybody else that he could have played better so he decided to step aside and let the team enjoy the victory.

"Congratulations" Luna said approaching him from behind with Hazel and Hermione.

"You did great, Ron" Hazel agreed.

"Yeah, great! Although I hoped he wouldn't catch any of them!" Malfoy said coming near them with a fake disappointing look on his face.

"Whatever you say doesn't matter. Gryffindor won!" Hazel said dismissing him completely.

"Thanks to little Potty who came to rescue his little friend."

"Shut up, Malfoy. You lost! Deal with it." Ron said getting more and more impatient.

"Or what?" Draco asked.

"And now we see Draco Malfoy unable to realize that his team lost. Why do we have to hear him complaining? I say improve your skills and see you next match." Hermione said more like a question, sick and tired of listening to Malfoy.

"And why should I do what you are saying?"

"She is trying to make you civil, Malfoy. Take her advice and go." Harry, who had just come near them, said.

"Or what, Potter? Will you call your mommies and daddies to punish the bad boy?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry! I forgot that some of you don't have parents." He said laughing.

"Funny how they end up better than you who have." Hermione said simply, her eyes filled with anger.

Malfoy took a step near her looking at her threateningly. Ron and Harry immediately took a step towards him as well but Malfoy was looking directly at Hermione.

"Oh, you are making it so easy for me to-"

"What's happening here?" Professor Hooch asked.

"Malfoy is just sad that he lost." Harry said truthfully with eyes full of hate before Draco could say anything.

"Potter, please"

"Sorry, Professor but-"

"No buts. Go back to the castle. All of you. I don't want to know any of this." She instructed them and turned her back heading to the castle.

Draco turned his back at them and without saying a word made his way to his teammates. Without the Slytherin blond boy annoying them, everyone felt more relaxed and eager to talk about the match.

Once Draco was gone, the Gryffindor team approached Harry and Ron laughing about a moment during the game.

"What did he want?" Fred asked.

"He just can't handle loosing." Harry said honestly.

"Enough about Malfoy. WE WON!" Angelica shouted happily laughing.

Her now relieved face showed how hard is to be the captain. The responsibility to lead your team to its victory was consuming. A great burden that often put a frown on her face. That's why she was so anxious and she was pushing them so hard, as Wood did. They are the ones that prepare the team and they are supposed to push their teammates and make them better.

"Yeah, we did" All of them shouted together laughing, although Ron still had a disappointing expression on his face.

"I think it's time to change" Harry said shivering while touching his hurt jaw.

"Damn right, my friend. It's getting cold." George agreed.

"Is everything okay with your jaw?" Hermione asked him having observed his little movement.

"Yeah. It just hurts." He admitted.

"Maybe you should go she madam Pomfrey." She suggested watching his jaw carefully.

"I am fine, Hermione" he said laughing.

"See? I can even touch it" he told her putting his hand on his jaw to prove his point.

"Okay, okay. But if it turns black you should better see her."

"Alright, I will go." He said smiling at her.

"So, I think it's time for us to go back to the castle." Hazel said feeling the cold embracing her body. Her hands were already frozen and she longed to reach the fireplace in the Common Room.

"Why don't you wait for us? We will just do five minutes." Ron suggested.

"Ron it's right. It's pretty late too, so we should leave together." Harry said agreeing with his best friend.

Hermione shot a questioning look to Hazel who was shivering but she nodded.

"We will wait but be quick." Hermione warned them.

"We will" they said and headed to change.

The three girls were alone now silently shivering from the cold.

"That was very nice of you" Luna suddenly said.

"What?" Hermione asked her completely oblivious.

"What you did for Ronald was very kind." She explained with that dreamy, yet honest expression on her face.

"Oh, thank you" she said sincerely not knowing what else to say.

The moment was ruined by an exhausting sigh coming from Hazel.

"I am cold" she said quietly.

"Do you want to leave?" Hermione asked her concerned.

"No, I can handle it." Hazel said clearly lying.

"Here take my jacket. I am okay" Hermione told her friend taking off her jacket.

"No, I am fine" she said.

Hermione knowing that her friend is as stubborn as she is, she wore her jacket again while giving her a judging look. Then he headed towards the door of the room that the team was changing and she yelled, "If you would hurry, we would appreciate it" with a tone of sarcasm in her voice.

After less than five minutes they were all outside and they headed for the castle. It was getting darker but they could still see well enough to walk. They were all laughing and talking about the match or other completely irrelevant things.

* * *

After having showered and eaten dinner, the boys went to the Common Room. When they entered everyone who was inside started clapping. The boys looked rather uncomfortable with the sight and they quickly headed to the couch, which was thankfully empty.

"Bloody Hell! Why were they clapping?" Ron said clearly frustrated.

"It's not the first time. After a big match it's pretty common I would say."

"Well, I don't want it." Ron said.

"Me neither. I actually hate it but I can't instruct them not to." Harry said letting a sigh.

"No, what I mean is….that I don't deserve it so I can't hear it."

"Ron, what are you talking about?" Harry asked confused.

"I didn't play well Harry. I have played way better." He simply said.

"Of course you have. It was your first game and no one expected you to be perfect. You dealt with the Slytherins' song and you managed to stop them from scoring multiple times. You did exactly what you had to."

Ron was about to reply when Hermione came down the stairs holding a thick book at her hand.

"Hey, what's up?" Harry asked when he saw her frowning.

"Nothing. Just the girls being annoying." She said letting a sigh.

"What about you? How are our star players?" she said a little sarcastically.

"Are you mocking us?" Harry said giving her a grin.

"Me? Of course not" she said her little frown gone, her voice filled with sarcasm.

Ron's eyes immediately fell on the ground not wanting to participate in this conversation.

"What's up?" she asked seriously looking from Ron to Harry and from Harry to Ron.

"Nothing" Ron answered.

"Well, I say since you win that you should forget your problems and cheer up." She said laughing trying to lighten up the mood.

No one answered her while Ron refused to even look at her.

"I think I am gonna take a small walk" Ron said getting up, never looking towards Hermione.

"Okay" Hermione said giving him a smile, understanding his need to be alone.

"So what are you reading?" Harry asked her when Ron left the room.

"Spell book" she said simply letting it near the table.

"Oh, is Hazel okay?" Harry suddenly asked as he remembered that she shivered a lot during their walk back to the castle.

"Yeah, great. I mean obviously not great, she is tired so she decided to lie down." Hermione explained.

"Oh, I am glad. It was a big day today" Harry said letting out a sigh.

"Maybe for you. I had a calm day, kind of. You were the one who dived in a broomstick and nearly fell on the ground with your face" she told him truthfully.

"That was the fun part" Harry admitted.

"You are crazy" Hermione said laughing.

"Probably or I just love it too much"

"Probably both" Hermione answered.

"What I meant earlier was all this with the Slytherins and Ron. I mean if anyone would do such a thing, that would be Malfoy but … that was cruel." Harry said shaking at the thought.

"You are right that it was cruel but that's Malfoy we are talking about." Hermione said sounding unsurprised.

"I wonder who likes him when everyone knows what he is."

"Slytherins like him because he is the meanest of all, while some others are just afraid of him"

"That makes sense" he said seriously.

"He has power in the Wizarding World, Harry and with that he may be able to do things and never pay for them." Hermione said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that people like Draco or better the adult version of them are able to commit crimes and they never get punished, either they don't find proof to prove them guilty or they make sure to disappear that proof." She said struggling.

"You are not wrong but it's so unfair." Harry said like he is a small child facing the ugliness of the world from the first time.

_If only that was true…_

"So enough about him. We can't waste our time. Aren't you supposed to celebrate your victory?" Hermione asked him smiling resisting the urge to ask him about Sasha.

"I do" Harry simply said.

"I don't need parties. I just have to relax. Plus, tomorrow is a big day. Potions and DADA with Umbridge."

"Speaking of Umbridge, how is your hand?"

"Way better. Thank you. I didn't even felt it during the match"

"That's great. So did you decide if you will tell anybody?"

"I have."

Hermione shot him a questioning look.

"I told you and Ron knows."

"I meant a professor Harry or an adult." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Harry had obviously understood her but he didn't want to answer her question.

"I simply don't know yet" he said truthfully.

"Okay" she said not wanting to push him more.

Harry gave her a grateful smile his eyes showing how he appreciated that she wasn't pushing him.

"So what spells are you reading about?" he asked her curious about the extra spells she was learning and how helpful they could be.

* * *

"Ron"

"Ron" a feminine voice whispered.

Ron turned his head and saw Sasha hiding in the shadows.

"Come here" she instructed him.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" he asked her.

"Yeah! That's why I am trying to stay hidden" she replied as though it was obvious.

"Where is Harry?" she asked him then.

"What do you want from him?"

"I need to talk with him, to apologize" she said looking at the ground probably ashamed of her actions.

"He's in the Common Room" Ron simply said.

"Can you bring him down here?" she whispered hopefully.

"Now?" he asked her shocked.

"If you can"

"I don't know if this a good idea. It was a difficult day. Why don't you meet with him tomorrow?" Ron suggested knowing that his best friend wouldn't like to have a chat with Sasha right now.

At first, it seemed like Sasha wanted to insist but when she saw Ron's expression she simply nodded.

"Just tell him that I want to talk to him" she said.

"Sure" Ron replied knowing that it is harder than it sounded.

"Thank you" Sasha said disappearing in the shadows.

After his meet with Sasha, Ron decided that it would be better to return to the Common Room. When he entered he found Hermione and Harry just where he left them talking with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, you okay?" Hermione asked him when he sat near her.

"Yeah" he said having calmed now.

"I am glad" she said giving him a smile.

Ron returned the smile while saying, "I saw Sasha, you know"

Harry immediately looked at him and then at Hermione who had flinched on the sound of her name.

"She just wants to see you" Ron said simply looking at Harry.

Harry's smile had disappeared from his face and his eyes were empty looking at the fireplace.

"I'll see what I will do" he simply said.

"She wanted to meet with you tonight but I told her tomorrow would be best"

"Thanks" Harry simply said.

No one talked after that. Everyone stayed quit, not looking at each other just observing the fire.

"I am going to sleep" Hermione said after a while her eyes burning.

"Oh" Harry said looking into her eyes.

"Goodnight" she said and headed for her dormitory.

"Really Ron?" Harry asked him.

"In front of Hermione? I still haven't apologized for rejecting her."

"Still?" Ron asked him his eyes wide.

"I just can't find the right time or what to say"

"Oh" Ron said.

"Sorry"

"It's okay." He said not wanting to talk about Sasha anymore.

"I think it's time for me to go to sleep too." Harry said after some silent minutes.

"Tomorrow we have Potions and DADA"

"And I have to deal with Sasha" he said sadly making his way to their dormitory.

* * *

Author's Note

The match =) I hope you like it !

I know it has some things common with the original but I believe that it is quite different.

Anyway, give this story a **follow**, **favourite** or **write** a review if it puts a smile on your face.

See ya next chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Page 32" Umbridge yelled.

"Study and learn, kids" she continued while opening her book and started reading.

The students looked at her with hateful looks on their faces but didn't say anything. They did as they were instructed and started reading quietly or at least pretending that they were reading.

After some minutes every student had given up on actually reading. They were all thinking completely irrelevant stuff counting the minutes until they would be able to get out of this classroom and continue their day.

Suddenly Umbridge coughed attempting to draw their attentions and asked, "Where is Granger, Weasley and Potter?"

The students looked around them noticing the absence of the three kids but kept quiet.

"Does anyone know?" she asked again with the same tone in her voice.

No one answered her question nor looked at her. They were silent looking at each other secretively and questioningly but without saying a word.

"That's unacceptable. They didn't even inform me of their absence." She said tickling her nose.

"The rules in this school need changing." she mattered under her breath.

"Now back to your books and if you see any of them, tell them to come to my office" she said ending the conversation.

They students didn't mention that she was the one that started the conversation on the first place. They just looked on their books trying to hide the abhorrence they felt towards her.

* * *

"Why did you do it?" an angry Dumbledore asked the three students, who were sitting in front of him silent.

There was no response.

Dumbledore looked at them intensively and repeated his question more calmly now, "Why did you do?" he said and sat in his chair waiting for their explanation.

"We had to, Professor" Harry said simply.

"No, you didn't" he said refusing to look towards Harry but staring at the other two.

"I understand why you did it, Mr. Potter. But how about you, Mr. Weasley or you, Mrs. Granger?" he asked them his eyes never leaving theirs.

"Especially you, Mrs. Granger" he added focusing all his interest in Hermione now.

Hermione made no move to apologize. She just looked at him breathing calmly and playing with her fingers to distract herself.

"Where's he?" Dumbledore asked when he saw that the trio was unwilling to share the details or the reason behind their action.

"Hagrid's hut" Harry immediately answered still trying to make Dumbledore look at him.

_Why wasn't he looking at him?_

"Why did you bring him here?" he asked once again looking at Ron this time since the other two hadn't given an answer to his questions.

Ron, just like his friends, didn't answer the question provoking Dumbledore's irritation. For a few minutes silence was all that could be heard in the Principal's office, except from the birds outside the window.

Dumbledore looked at the floor and murmured something under his breath. Harry was unable to hear what he said and he was unwilling to ask.

As it turned out, he didn't need do as Dumbledore turned to face them and said seriously, "If anyone sees him, he is a dead man".

"How could you risk it Harry?" he said once again lowering the tone of his voice while turning his back at them and looking out of the window.

_8 hours earlier_

"Good morning" a sleepy Ron said to his already frowned best friend.

"If you say so" Harry answered sitting next to him and taking a piece of cake on his plate.

"It's not the end of the world, mate" Ron said referring to Harry's meeting with Sasha.

Harry decided against reminding his friend that he had experienced a version of the end of the world last year in the graveyard. The painful memories came back to him and he closed his eyes in an attempt to block them. Voldemort's rebirth, Pettigrew, Cedric. The agonizing screams.

It was as if he was there again.

"Harry, Harry" Ron yelled taking him out of his thoughts.

"Are you okay?" he asked observing his friend closely and noticing that his skin was pale and his eyes were now open widely.

"Fine" Harry answered letting a sigh.

A couple students who have looked their way when Ron started calling Harry's name turned back to their seats and continued talking to their friends. Probably thinking that Harry Potter is crazy.

Nothing new to Harry.

"So, what are you gonna do about Sasha?" Ron asked after silence has taken over.

Harry shot him a look which clearly showed his 'cheerful' mood.

"I don't know" he admitted after a few seconds.

"Way to go, mate" Ron said sarcastically.

Harry shot him another look without saying anything.

"Will you break up with her?" he asked again.

"We were not a couple" Harry said defensively.

"So. I take that you won't become one" Ron stated sounding like it was a question.

"No, I don't want to"

"Then, what's the problem?" Ron said with a smile on his face.

"The problem?" Harry asked, "Telling her will be a problem. Don't you remember the scene in the Great Hall?"

"Oh, that" Ron said hit by the realization, "I still can't believe that was Sasha. She seemed so call in the audition."

"I guess she is not" Harry answered narrowing his eyes.

"That was a hell of a surprise" he mumbled under his breath.

"Not particularly pleasant might I add" his friend added.

"What about you and Luna?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"Are you a couple?"

"I think so but we haven't talked about it" Ron said blushing a little.

"Well, do you want to?"

"Yeah" Ron said as if it was obvious, which kind of was.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Harry asked unable to believe that his friend hadn't acted yet.

"I don't know" he admitted, "but I will ask her"

"I am glad" Harry said and ate the rest of his piece of cake.

"I think we should go to class now" he said standing up and turning around.

"Aaaa" a girl's voice yelled as she fell down.

"Sorry" Harry said while seeing Sasha down on the ground.

"I didn't see you behind me" he added.

"No problem" Sasha said standing up immediately.

"Harry, can we talk?" she said looking into his eyes and taking a step closer to him.

Harry moved away from her and motioned her to follow him.

When they found a quiet place – they didn't want to be watched and gossiped by the entire school again - they stopped and face each other.

"I am so sorry, Harry." Sasha said blinking back the tears, "I had no right. I don't know what came over me." She continued without taking a breath.

"I had no reason to do what I did" she said looking on the ground clearly ashamed of her actions.

"You didn't" Harry said wanting to be clear with her.

"I know" she said before Harry could continue.

"The truth is that I like you, Harry" she stopped for a second to look into his eyes, "and I was unable to handle my feelings so I acted childishly and impassively. But it won't happen again" Sasha promised while hot tears were running down her cheeks.

"Look, Sasha. I don't understand why you did it but there is no reason to analyze it. I forgive you." At this Sasha's brightened and took a step closer to him but before she could say anything Harry continued, "I just don't think that we could be a couple" he said as gently as he could.

"What? Why? Is it because of what I did? Because I swear it will never happen again."

"No, it's not. I just don't think that we would work out as a couple."

"We should try at least, Harry" she said her teary eyes full of hope.

"No, we shouldn't. I am sorry." Harry said turning around and walking away.

* * *

When Harry got to class the lesson had already started. He was clearly late which resulted in 5 points from Gryffindor. He took his seat next to Ron silently and opened his book.

"How did it go?" Ron asked when Harry didn't say anything.

"Worse than expected" his friend answered without taking his eyes of his book.

_He couldn't have imagined that she would cry _

"Shh" a student from behind them said and the two boys stopped talking and started writing.

When the lesson ended Harry was one of the first ones to get out of the classroom.

"Hey, what's up?" Hermione asked seeing Harry's annoyed expression.

"Oh, nothing" he said not wanting to mention Sasha in front of her again.

"Okay" Hermione said not wanting to push him further but without believing him.

"I just have to write an essay for Snape and I haven't even started" he said when he saw Hermione's unconvincing look.

"Bloody Hell. I have that too" Ron said having forgotten about it.

"Well, why don't you go to do it now?" Hermione suggested as though it was obvious.

The boys looked at her with wide eyes considering what she was saying.

"Do you have a class?" she asked them when she didn't receive an answer.

"No" both boys replied reluctantly.

"Neither do I' she said giving them an encouraging smile.

'Let's go" she said making her way to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Wait" Ron said clearly not eager to waste his free period while writing Snape's essay.

"You haven't done it?" he questioned genuinely shocked.

"Of course I have. I will just help you, guys."

"Oh, thanks Hermione" they said in chorus following he up the stairs.

"No problem" she replied smiling.

Once they arrived at the Common Room the boys went to their rooms to take their notebooks while Hermione just sat in the sofa reading a book that she already had in her bag.

The essay was difficult as most Snape's essays were but with Hermione's notes from the class and help, the boys were done within an hour, which was an impressive time for both of them.

Just as they were ready to head for their next class, they noticed something in the fireplace.

_Sirius _Harry immediately thought. Although he was shocked by the fact that he would appear in the daylight with no warning.

When the face became clear, it turned out that it was not Sirius. It was Kreacher, which was even more shocking.

"Kreacher?" Harry said like he was trying to figure out whether he was hallucinating or not.

"What is he doing here?" Ron asked doubting himself too.

Before Kreacher could say anything, his face disappeared. After a few silent seconds another head appeared in the flames and that time it was Sirius. He had a small smile on his lips but his eyes showed worry and tiredness.

"Harry" he said immediately easing up a little.

Harry's shoulders tensed in the sound of his godfather's voice.

"I need your help" he continued without waiting for Harry's answer.

"What is happening? What are you doing here in that hour?" Harry asked him stepping closer to the fireplace and checking the door of the Common Room in case someone had entered.

The other two followed him near the fireplace with Hermione casting quickly a private spell. They kept quiet waiting for Sirius to continue.

"I need you to get me to Hogwarts" he said and the determination was evident in his voice.

"What?" Harry asked with his hands over his mouth.

"It's a long story and we don't have the time" Sirius answered.

"I will be in Hogsmeade in 1 hour. Just get outside of the candy shop and turn left. I will find you. Can you do it?" he asked clasping his hands over his head.

"Yeah, but "

"No buts, Harry. We don't have the time. See you in an hour" he said and disappeared leaving the trio with a million questions.

The fire was almost gone but Harry felt his skin burning. His adrenaline was high and his mind was running a million miles per hour.

Only when he turned around, did he notice his two friends watching him closely.

_Hermione_ he thought

_She doesn't know about Sirius! What happens now? _

Harry felt lost since he now had two big problems to solve instead of one. He had no idea what to do and he had no time to explain to her everything and persuade her that he was telling the truth.

Hermione, on the other hand, was way calm for a person who had just seen a convicted murderer in the fireplace. She was thinking deeply (Harry could _feel_ her thinking) probably trying to understand what was happening here.

"He is not… he is" Harry began saying in an attempt to explain her.

"I know" she cut him off causing the two boys to freeze on the spot and stare at her with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. Their mouths were slightly open and they were both in shock.

"How?" Ron asked completely off place and time. He, just like Harry, thought that they were the only ones to know about Sirius' innocence –including his family and Dumbledore-.

"It's a long story" she simply answered.

"And we have a lot to do"

Harry had seriously started _hating_ that phrase but he knew that she was right. They had to form a plan as soon as possible if they wanted to be in Hogsmeade on time.

'So, are we gonna do this?" Ron asked.

"Yeah" Harry said turning around and heading for his bedroom. His two friends looked at him shrugged.

In about 5 minutes, Harry was down with his invisible cloak in one hand and the Marauder's map in the other one.

"Why do we need the cloak?" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes.

"That it is not a cloak, it is the-"but before Ron could continue Hermione interrupted him "Don't tell me that this is the invisible cloak" she said with wide eyes.

"I have read about it but I have never seen it. I can't believe it. How did you two get it?" She asked with her gaze fixed on the cloak.

"My father" Harry replied.

Hermione was a little too eager to ask questions about how Harry's father got it and how long Harry has it but she stopped herself remembering that they had a mission.

"What about the map?" she asked then eyeing the map.

"It's magical. It shows where the people in the castle are."

"Wow" Hermione said her lips forming a small o.

"That I didn't know of" she continued taking a step closer and looking it closely.

Harry handed her the map, which clearly fascinated her.

"There is a pass through the school that can take us in Hogsmeade. I took two years ago when I didn't have permission to go to Hogsmeade."

"Yeah, I remember" Ron said.

"Then we will reach the Honeydukes and go outside. That's where we will meet Padfoot." Harry continued and once again Hermione showed no reaction to the hearing of the name.

_How does she know?_ Harry asked himself but he quickly dismissed the thought since he had bigger problems to deal with right now.

"And we will bring him here." he finished.

"And then what? We can't let him go around the castle. You know what will happen if someone sees him and understands who he is." Ron reminded him.

"We won't" Hermione suddenly said with bright eyes.

"What then? We certainly can't bring him to the Gryffindor Tower or anywhere else in the castle." Ron voiced his thoughts.

"We will use your cloak" Hermione said turning to Harry "to take him to Hagrid's hut. He know Sirius is innocent" she stated.

"That's brilliant!" Harry said giving Hermione a big grateful smile.

"Let's get going" Ron said "we have to hurry"

"Are we all going?" Harry asked looking his two friends straight in the eyes not wanting to push them into something they didn't want.

"We are going" Hermione answered clearing Harry's doubts.

"So let's go" Ron said and the three friends got out of the Common Room and headed downstairs.

* * *

Here you go. I am sorry I am late but I just couldn't write.

I had pushed myself for more words and I lost my rhythme. So here you go...

I hope you are all okay

See ya next chapterrr


End file.
